Fastblaze's Game Show
by Fastblaze789
Summary: Inspired by 'When StarClan gets Bored' by Chucklez-Lives-On. The cats have gone crazy and one has her own TV show! The host is Fastblaze and Dovewing, the assistant is Briarlight and Lionblaze and Tigerstar become antagonists! Story focuses on lots of things that happen in cats' lives. OCs can be created at my forum, link at my profile! R&R, please!
1. The Introduction to the Show!

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it, it's all about random stuff happening at the show with some spoilers. Hope you like it!**

Fastblaze: Hey everybody! I'm your host Fastblaze and the problem is... we really need hosts, at least one would be enough.

(the Dark Forest crashes on top of Jayfeather's herbs and messes them)

Jayfeather: (coming out of nowhere) Hey!

All Dark Forest cats: (to Jayfeather) Nobody cares, old grandpa. Everybody messes with your herbs...

(all the Clans, StarClan, the Tribe of Rushing Water and the Tribe of Endless hunting come up from nowhere and stampedes over Jayfeather's herbs)

Jayfeather: Hey!

Dark Forest cats: And you.

Jayfeather: Yes I knew-wait, what?

(every single cat who knows Jayfeather tramples over him and then destroys his herbs)

Dark Forest cats: (to Fastblaze) We want to be hosts!

Fastblaze: (bored) Line up, boys.

(everybody lines up)

Fastblaze: (walking) Umm... You're too non-Clan cat; we need Clanborns!

(Scourge walks away)

Fastblaze: (continuing walking) You're too... Mapleshade.

(Mapleshade starts fidgeting, and Fastblaze calls the Warrior police who leaves her in a dump)

Fastblaze: (continuing walking) You're too goldie...Wait! Too goldie? (retraces her steps)

(All the she-cats watching the show get her torches and swords and hammers and race to the studio)

(The toms watching the show faint)

(The audience inside the studio gasp; some toms faint; the she-cats grab torches, hammers and swords.)

Everybody: Lionblaze!?

Lionblaze: (makes some poses) Am I too cool to be a host for your studio, dear? (holds a wedding ring in his paw)

(every tom faints; kits and apprentices gasp and more she-cats grab torches, swords and hammers)

Fastblaze: (gasp and then screams high-pitched) She-cats!

(all the she-cats stand around Lionblaze; the lined Dark-Forest cats make space for the she-cats to stand)

Fastblaze: Lionblaze, what I feel for you is the same as this... (gets a giant sword) She-cats attack!

(kits and apprentices watch the fight, which is trampling over Lionblaze, slicing his fur and hitting him with giant hammers)

(Lionblaze dies)

**In StarClan...**

Bluestar: Nooo! If he dies, he'll come here!

(StarClan screams so much that Lionblaze revives and finds himself on a dumpster along with Mapleshade)

Lionblaze: Hey, babe, you and me tonight?

(Mapleshade starts fidgeting and starts attacking Lionblaze)

**Back at the studio...**

Fastblaze: (continuing walking to check Dark Forest cats) Nah... Too nasty... Too annoying... Nope...

(everybody except Tigerstar are out)

Fastblaze: (looks at him with serious eyes) Seriously.

Tigerstar: What, babe?

Fastblaze: (screaming) You were a traitor, you killed warriors, you almost destroyed the clans and you killed Firestar!

Firestar: (descending from StarClan) Hey, I'm here!

Fastblaze: (to Firestar; still screaming) Not right now! (grabs PC and throws it to Firestar)

Tigerstar: If you put it like that...

Fastblaze: Get out noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

(Tigerstar, by Fastblaze's scream, gets thrown out of the studio becomes deaf and gets snatched by a hawk)

Tigerstar: (being carried by the hawk) You know, this is awkward...

Snowkit: (being carried by another hawk; screaming) Hey? How did you get here? S'all right?

Tigerstar: (ignoring Snowkit's questions) Didn't you die in the first Warrior series?

Snowkit: What?

Tigerstar: What?

Snowkit: What?

Tigerstar: What?

(they continue as they are carried away by the hawks)

Back at studio:

Fastblaze: Well, it's your turn to choose a Warrior cat for host from this list by voting in my poll!

1. Dovewing!

2. Bumblestripe!

3. Jayfeather!

4. Hollyleaf!

5. Crowfeather

Fastblaze: You may as well choose an assistant or anything like that:

1. Briarlight!

2. Ravenpaw!

3. Yellowfang!

4. Mousefur!

5. Purdy

Fastblaze: You can choose (as well) an antagonist and mayor antagonist from the same list (one an antagonist and other one the assistant (minor) one):

1. Lionblaze!

2. Tigerstar!

3. Nightcloud!

4. Breezepelt!

5. Firestar ('cause he doesn't like waffles, OMG!)

Fastblaze: So, that's it everyone. Oh, look the final upgrades are arriving!

Darkstripe: (with a mustache; pretending to be a delivery man) Aren't you a little too young to be buying luxurious upgrades?

Fastblaze: Yes, yes I am. (winks at the audience)

**So that's the chapter for today, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll continue when I have my other host, antagonists and assistant.**


	2. The 'Temporary Antagonists' Part 1

**Hey guys, I have made another chapter 'cause I couldn't wait your votes to come... I got a temporary assistant (Briarlight), host (Dovewing) and antagonists (Lionblaze, assistant Tigerstar). So, hope you like it:**

Fastblaze: Hey everyone! Welcome to...

Everyone: Warrior Cats Game Show!

Fastblaze: Today, Dovewing will be our temporary host until you show us who it could be!

Dovewing: (entering the room; waving her paw in the air) Hey, everyone!

(cameras, flashing lights start to illuminate Dovewing from the audience in the studio)

(all toms drool)

(the she-cats slap them and frown)

(the kits and apprentices prepare their popcorn so they're prepared when something awesome/funny happens)

Fastblaze: Woah, woah. That's enough.

(they throw their flashing lights and cameras away)

Fastblaze: So, we chose three judges:

Dovewing: Mistystar!

Mistystar: (from the judge table; waving) Hi everyone!

Fastblaze: Onestar!

Onestar: Hey, babes!

Dovewing and Fastblaze: And your favorite cat...

(lights shine near the last judge's place)

Everyone: (screaming) Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!

(lights shine on top of Hollyleaf)

Everyone: Hollyleaf!

(cheers and screams heard all around the studio)

Hollyleaf: Hey, it's so great to see you all!

(more cheers and screams)

Dovewing: (whispering to Fastblaze) Since when Hollyleaf became everyone's favourite cat?

Fastblaze: (whispering to Dovewing) Since she went to the tunnels, returned and saved Ivypool.

Dovewing: Oh. Right.

(Fastblaze face-paws herself)

Fastblaze: (screaming) Stoooooooooop!

(Tigerstar returns and gets thrown away, became deaf and carried off by a hawk again; then dropped onto Jayfeather's herbs)

(everyone quiets down)

Fastblaze: Better. We've got judges 'cause we don't only play Truth, Dare, Promise or Kiss! (pause) It's a bit too long. (another pause)We've got to short it...

Dovewing: How 'bout TDPK?

Fastblaze: Nah, we need vocals... I know!

Everyone (except Fastblaze): WHAT?!

Fastblaze: The Game...!

Everybody ''oooooed''.

Dovewing: Great name!

Everybody: Yeah!

Fastblaze: Now continuing...

Dovewing: We should make at least one game for The Game...

Fastblaze: What do you say judges?

Mistystar: Absolutely yes!

Onestar: Nope.

Hollyleaf: Maybe.

Fastblaze: And you cats!?

(everyone nods, even in their dens)

Fastblaze: Briarlight! Spin the Cat-Choose-Inator!

(Briarlight is about to spin until ''the antagonists'' arrive with jet packs)

Lionblaze: Freeze!

(Tigerstar freezes)

Lionblaze: Not you idiot, them! We are the bad guys! (slaps him) Do you understand?

Tigerstar: Yes, sir!

Lionblaze: Whatever. We'll take over this place and make our OWN TV show.

(the she-cats faint)

(the toms gasp)

**At the apprentices den...**

Apprentices and Kits: GO FASTBLAZE AND DOVEWING! GO!

**Back at the studio...**

Fastblaze: Why would you do that?

Lionblaze: You hurt our feelings and now, you shall pay!

(everyone gasps)

Tigerstar: We got guns!

(shows them guns)

Lionblaze: And we also have a she-cat attractor so that they like us!

(she-cats gasp)

_To be continued..._

**I don't like cliffhangers either but... it seemed I needed to do it.**


	3. The 'Temporary Antagonists' Part 2

**I got a reviewer that told me the assistant should be Briarlight, the host Dovewing and the antagonists Lionblaze and Firestar. I should make a poll so it's easier, but it doesn't matter. Well, hope you like my chapter!**

**_Previously in the show..._**

Fastblaze: Why would you do that?

Lionblaze: You hurt our feelings now, you shall pay!

(everyone gasps)

Tigerstar: We got guns!

(shows them guns)

Lionblaze: And we also have a she-cat attractor so that they like us!

(she-cats gasp)

**_Right now..._**

(she-cats gasp)

Dovewing: It's the end of the show!

(everyone panics and runs in circles)

Fastblaze: We will not let you do such a thing! The attractor is the worst thing somebody could do!

Dovewing: (whispering to Fastblaze) And take the studio?

Fastblaze: (whispering to Dovewing) Oh. Right. (talking normally to Lionblaze and Tigerstar) And take the studio!

(Dovewing face-paws herself)

Fastblaze: Dovewing, get attacking!

Dovewing: Why?

Fastblaze: We should attack them! Everyone! Attack!

(everyone except Lionblaze and Tigerstar start attacking)

Lionblaze: I don't think this is going to end well.

Tigerstar: I think so too, Dr. Lion Blaze and .

Lionblaze: What did I tell you about saying tha-

(everyone attacks Lionblaze and Tigerstar)

**Meanwhile, at the apprentices and kits den...**

(the kits and apprentices watch with popcorn and candy the fight)

**Back at the studio...**

(the cats stop attacking)

Fastblaze: Wait! Lionblaze and Tigerstar are missing!

(everyone gasps)

Dovewing: I see 'em! (looks up) Up!

Briarlight: Up?

(everyone looks up)

(Lionblaze and Tigerstar are flying with jet packs)

Lionblaze: We'll return!

Tigerstar: We will?

Lionblaze: YES, WE WILL!

(the jet packs malfunction)

Lionblaze: Oh, brother...

(the jet packs start flying up at maximum speed)

Lionblaze: (screaming as he flies away) Curse you, Fastblaze the cat!

Tigerstar: (screaming as he flies away with Lionblaze) And Dovewing too!

(Lionblaze and Tigerstar crash on top of Jayfeather who was in a dump with Mapleshade)

(Mapleshade fidgets and attacks them)

**Back at the studio...**

Fastblaze: For your help cats, we will play one game of...

Dovewing and Fastblaze: The Game...

(everyone cheers loudly)

Fastblaze: Briarlight! Spin the Cat-Choose-Inator!

Briarlight: Yes, ma'am!

(Briarlight spins it)

Dovewing: And the cat chosen is...

(everyone stares at the spin-wheel)

Fastblaze: The cat chosen is... Cloudtail!

(everyone cheers)

(Cloudtail is pushed to the stage)

Cloudtail: Am I in Fastblaze's Truth Game Show? Oh my goodness!

Fastblaze and Dovewing: Yes. Yes you are!

(Cloudtail screams a fangirl scream)

Fastblaze: Ok, Cloudtail. Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise?

Everybody: Oooooooooh...

Cloudtail: Kiss! No, no... I mean, Dare!

Fastblaze: You've already chosen!

Dovewing: Or you'll get torture...

Everyone: Oooooooohh...

Fastblaze: Kiss Daisy in front of Brightheart!

Everyone: Oooooooooh...

Fastblaze: Stop ''ooooing''!

(everyone stops)

Dovewing: Bring Daisy and Brightheart, please!

(they bring Brightheart and Daisy)

Daisy: I was watching the show with the queens and now I'm here?

(both scream a fangirl scream)

Dovewing: Do it, Cloudtail!

Everyone: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

(Cloudtail kisses Daisy and Brightheart faints)

(Brightheart revives and attacks Cloudtail and Daisy)

Briarlight: Wait! We need to make this more interesting!

(Briarlight gets Jayfeather's herbs and the three fighting cats roll over them)

Jayfeather: (appearing out of nowhere) Hey!

(everyone stampedes over Jayfeather and his herbs and the fighting cats)

Fastblaze: (slow-clapping) Bravo, Briarlight. You certainly made this more interesting!

(the Dark Forest and StarClan crash down on the studio)

StarClan: If Cloudtail dies he'll come here!

Yellowfang: Send him to the Dark Forest, then!

Dark Forest cats: What did we ever do to deserve this?

Bluestar: Yoy almost killed all the Clans, you trained Clan cats to betray their Clanmates...

Spottedleaf: Whatev. StarClan attack!

Brokenstar: Dark Forest attack!

(the clans joined the fight)

And so, the second fight against the dark forest was done.

Everyone died, except the studio who used magic to revive them.

Everyone except Cloudtail.

(StarClan and the Dark Forest scream so much Cloudtail becomes deaf and he revives and gets carried by a hawk)

(the hawk drops Cloudtail on Jayfeather who was rolling on his herbs)

Jayfeather: Hey!

Cloudtail: What?

Snowkit: (flying with a hawk grabbing him) What?

Cloudtail: What?

Snowkit: What?

(Jayfeather runs and crashes with the studio)

(the studio stands up and begins to party)

**Inside the studio...**

Fastblaze: Great idea, Briarlight! Let's party!

Everyone: Yeah!

(everyone begins to dance Gangman Style, including the studio)

**So, that's it for today. Maybe I'll do another chapter today, but don't forget we need more votes for host, assistant and antagonists. You can see the list in Chapter 1. Hollyleaf can still be voted as second host, if she wins, Dovewing will take her place as judge.**

**Fastblaze is a strong ginger pelted she-cat with emerald green eyes. Sorry for mentioning that on the third chapter, but it's better than nothing. So, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. The Powers and the Idea Rollercoaster!

**So, my second update in the same day. Well, the title says it pretty all. Maybe I'll update today as well again. Hope ya like it:**

Fastblaze and Dovewing: Welcome to...

Everyone: Fastblaze's Game Show!

Fastblaze: So, hey everyone. Yesterday we had a party, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it.

Dovewing: For me, it was marvelous.

(everyone nods)

Fastblaze: So, let's start with-

(a magic sprite, Graystripe, comes up from nowhere)

Graystripe: Fastblaze, Dovewing, you have made this show wonderful and I'll reward cats with powers.

Everybody ''oooooed''.

Graystripe: I'll begin by picking the cats who participate, which will be the only ones I pick. Hollyleaf.

(Hollyleaf stands up and screams a fangirl scream)

Graystripe: Hollyleaf, I give you a power for night vision.

(Silverstream crashes with Graystripe and sucks his magic from him)

(Silverstream becomes a magic sprite with a silver aura around her)

Silverstream: Let's add coolness and enthusiasm! Hollyleaf, you get the power of Night Vision!

(Hollyleaf gets the power)

Hollyleaf: Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!

Silverstream: Onestar, you get the power of hunting without failure! Mistystar as well!

(both get their powers)

Silverstream: Briarlight, I give you the power of working all day without being tired! Don't worry, you'll be able to sleep.

(Briarlight gets the power)

Silverstream: Dovewing you already have powers, so we'll ditch you. Fastblaze, you'll have all these powers as well as the power over the elements which are: fire, water, ice and rock plus you'll have the power to teleportation and teleporting other things.

(Fastblaze gets the powers)

Mistystar, Onestar, Hollyleaf, Briarlight and Dovewing: Why does she get the best powers?

Silverstream: 'Cause she is awesome and she is the host of the show.

Everyone (except Silverstream and Fastblaze): True.

Silverstream: Enjoy your powers, girls and boys!

(Silverstream goes away and takes Graystripe with her)

(everyone screams a fangirl scream so high that StarClan and the Dark Forest crash down)

Yellowfang: I knew this place, but do you host a show here?

Everyone (except StarClan and the Dark Forest): Yes, yes we do!

(Fastblaze teleports TVs to StarClan's and the Dark Forest's dens)

Dovewing: Now you can watch the show. It's on channel one.

StarClan and the Dark Forest: Okay.

(they both return to their dens and put channel one)

Fastblaze: I found something!

Everyone: What?

Fastblaze: An Idea Rollercoaster!

(the rollercoaster crashes to the studio)

Dovewing: It gives ideas to everyone who rides it!

Everybody ''oooooooed''.

Fastblaze: And did we mention...

Dovewing, Fastblaze and Briarlight: That we are having a Talent Show!?

(everybody, except them, screams)

Briarlight: Whoa, whoa. Calm down.

Fastblaze: You don't tell them that, you're our temporary assistant.

(Briarlight walks away)

Fastblaze: Anyone can come and join!

Everybody: Where?

Dovewing: Over that book! (points to a book)

(cats from all clans, including StarClan and Dark Forest, make a line to subscribe)

(the cats finish subscribing)

Fastblaze: The judges will be... judges.

Dovewing: Fastblaze and I will be the announcers. Briarlight will give you all the things you need for your act.

Fastblaze: Everyone who subscribed, let us ride the coaster!

(everyone who will participate in the talent show hops in the rollercoaster)

The rollercoaster was a trap and it took them to the sun where they were killed.

But, they're too awesome to die and they have a talent show to do so, they revived.

**So, guys. I think I'll get to chapter 6 today. Still waiting for your votes, the first one is for the second host which is at my profile page. When I get the second host, I'll put the next poll to choose for an assistant and then the antagonists. Hope you enjoyed :D**


	5. Talent Show Part 1 (Villains Return!)

**I've got two votes for Dovewing and a very kind person helped me, at least with chapter 1. You can vote in my poll for a second host, but for now we are with temporary hosts, assistants and antagonists. Hope you enjoy:**

(Fastblaze appears with a light shining on top of her)

Fastblaze: Hey, everyone! We are at our talent show! I will be your announcer for today!

(everyone cheers)

Fastblaze: So, here are your judges:

(lights shine on top of the judges table revealing Mistystar, Onestar and Hollyleaf)

(everyone cheers)

Mistystar: Hey, everyone! It's absolutely an honour to be here!

Onestar: Hey, babes.

Hollyleaf: Hello Clans, StarClan and the Dark Forest!

(everyone cheers more loudly)

Fastblaze: So, let our Talent Show Part 1 begin!

(lights reveal she is standing on a stage)

(Dovewing, as DJ, puts instrumental music)

Fastblaze: So, welcome our contestants!

(the contestants pace around the stage, making poses and those sort of things)

(they walk to the backstage)

Fastblaze: Our first contestant is...

(everyone stares at the stage)

Fastblaze: Squirrelflight! (steps aside as Squirrelflight walks forward)

(everyone cheers)

Squirrelflight: I shall become a ninja in 20 seconds!

Fastblaze: Timer, please.

(Onestar sets the timer)

(Squirrelflight becomes a master in 19 seconds)

Fastblaze: We need to prove this is possible. Bring the robots!

(robots enter the stage)

Squirrelflight: You shall be defeated.

(Squirrelflight kills all the robots in 10 seconds)

Fastblaze: Now, it is proved. Judges?

(everyone looks expectantly at the judges)

Onestar: That... was... amazing! Ten!

Mistystar: That was cool! 8!

Hollyleaf: It is against the warrior code to kill another one just for killing! (pause) Though, it _was_ cool. 2.

Squirrelflight: Thank you, judges of the powers!

(she does ninja moves on her way to backstage)

Fastblaze: Okay... Moving on, we got... Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Cinderheart!

(they walk all fashionable)

Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Cinderheart: We will be cute!

(an hour passes and they stand there without moving)

Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Cinderheart: We finished!

Cinderheart: So? What is our score?

Onestar: (his eyes hearts) You were beautiful! Ten!

Mistystar and Hollyleaf: 0.

Honeyfern: 'Kay!

Poppyfrost: See you later!

(they skip off stage)

Fastblaze: Next we got Jayfeather and... Dovewing?

Dovewing: Yes, that's us.

Jayfeather: We will fly!

(they start to fly)

Hollyleaf: That was epic! Ten!

Mistystar: Amazing! But, a little bit random. 5!

Onestar: Love it! 7. I'm a little bit in Mistystar's side.

Dovewing and Jayfeather: Thank you!

Fastblaze: Next up, Feathertail and Crowfeather!

Feathertail: We'll be showing the rules of how not to fight!

Everyone: Awwww...

**After the rules...**

Mistystar: Boring! 0!

Onestar: Boring but useful. 5.

Hollyleaf: Beautiful! 10!

Crowfeather: Thank you.

(they begin to walk out of the stage)

Feathertail: Thank you!

**At backstage...**

Fastblaze: (heard in the distance) Our final contestant before intermission... Hawkfrost! And he'll be doing random things!

Briarlight: Help with that! No, don't touch that one, it's this one! Get the lights cleaned! And you, give the contestants a massage!

Cats: Yes, ma'am!

**Inside one of the firework boxes...**

Tigerstar: Lionblaze? What was the plan again?

Lionblaze: Oh, for StarClan's sake, Tigerstar! The plan is: we use the invisibility potion, we grab onto a firework with our jet packs on and when they blast them, we go flying with our jet packs pretending we are fireworks and the cats will abandon the show and we finally will be able to take over!

Tigerstar: Oh, okay. (pause) Why are we doing this?

Lionblaze: To have revenge and to be the most popular cats in the world!

Tigerstar: Popular cats? What are you talking about?

Lionblaze: (face-paws himself) This is the most watched show since the first episode of the first season, which was our first appearance! Oh, and it'll be also to be one of our maybe last chances to take over since we are temporary antagonists.

Tigerstar: Yeah!

Lionblaze: The point is we'll attack, they'll run. We'll be prepared, _they_ won't...

(they both laugh maniacally)

_To be continued..._

**My second cliffhanger! I'm so excited about what will happen next! I hope next chapter after the second part is with our official host. Vote in my poll, it's in my profile! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Talent Show Part 2 (Villains' Return!)

**Whoa, I made like 3 or 4 chapters today! I'll continue the story when I've got my official second host with at least 5 votes in my poll. Hope you like it!**

**Previously inside a fireworks' box...**

Lionblaze: To have revenge and to be the most popular cats in the world!

Tigerstar: Popular cats? What are you talking about?

Lionblaze: (face-paws himself) This is the most watched show since the first episode of the first season, which was our first appearance! Oh, and it'll be also one of our last chances to take over since we are temporary antagonists.

Tigerstar: Yeah!

Lionblaze: The point is we'll attack, the'll run. We'll be prepared, _they_ won't...

(both laugh maniacally)

**Right now at the stage...**

Dovewing: Welcome back from our intermission!

(everyone cheers and screams)

Dovewing: Our last contestant was Hawkfrost who did random things and he pretty much did smart things.

Onestar, Mistystar and Hollyleaf: (from their judges table) That's why we gave him a 0!

Dovewing: Yup. Fastblaze is now our DJ and I'm your new announcer!

Everyone: Dovewing! Dovewing!

Dovewing: Thanks! Now, we'll continue with the talent show. We got 5 more contestants! Our first one is...

(drumroll)

Dovewing: Leafpool!

(everyone cheers as Dovewing steps aside to let Leafpool and her assistant, Sandstorm, pass)

Leafpool: Bonjour à tous.

(cricket sounds; pause)

Mistystar: What?

Sandstorm: ''Hello everyone.'' That's what she said. She speaks French in fashion moments and I'm her translator and assistant.

Onestar: Fashion moments?

Leafpool: Mon talent est d'être un créateur de mode.

Sandstorm: ''My talent is being a fashion designer.''

Leafpool: Et de parler français.

Sandstorm: ''And to speak French.''

Hollyleaf: Shouldn't Leafpool be the assistant and you the fashion designer?

Leafpool: Vous n'aviez pas le goût de la mode. Il fallait être un assistant.

Sandstorm: ''You had no taste in fashion. You could only be an assistant.''

Mistystar: But-

Leafpool: Assez parlé! Je vous présente ma ligne de mode chère appelé ... ''Robes efféminés qui font les mégots de toms paraître grand''.

Sandstorm: ''Enough talking! I present you my dear fashion line called... ''Poofy dresses that make toms' butts look big''.''

(all the she-cats watching the show began laughing hard)

(Firestar, Whitestorm and Stonefur wearing poofy dresses that made their butts look big paced around the stage)

Leafpool: Mon propre œuvre d'art.

Sandstorm: ''My own work of art.''

(the she-cats laughed harder)

Leafpool: Maintenant, le spécial ... Il a une belle robe efféminé qui fait son bout semble gigantesque avec beaucoup de maquillage. Je vous présente ...

Sandstorm: ''Now, the special one... He has a beautiful poofy dress that makes his butt look gigantic with lots of makeup. I present you...''

Leafpool: Bramblestar!

(Bramblestar paces around the clearing with sparkle in his fur, a dress that made his butt look gigantic and had loooooooooooots of make-up)

(all the she-cats laughed so hard, nobody else could be heard)

Squirrelflight: (to Sandstorm) Sandstorm! You betrayed me! (to Leafpool) Vous m'avez trahi, ma sœur! Comment pourriez-vous?

Sandstorm: ''You betrayed me, sister! How could you?''

(Squirrelflight attacks both of them and all the toms escape)

Mistystar and Hollyleaf: (still laughing) 10!

Onestar: (frowning) 0!

Dovewing: That was so funny and it took the space of two acts! Sorry, but 2 acts more until the finale.

(two toms and two she-cats walk away)

Dovewing: Next up is... Wait, let me take my list. (looks at her list) Next are... Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit?

Dewkit, Amberkit and Snowkit: (running onto the stage) Yay!

**At the Apprentices' and Kits' Den...**

(Molepaw and Cherrypaw run all around the den while the other apprentices watch the show)

Molepaw and Cherrypaw: (screaming) Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit escaped!

(the other apprentices signal them to look at the TV)

Molepaw: Oh. There they are.

**Back at the stage...**

Dovewing: Aren't you a little too young to be here?

Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit: Yes, yes we are!

Dovewing: Oh, well. What is your talent?

Amberkit: Dewkit and I will be robbers. Snowkit must protect the prey we brought.

Everybody: Awwwww...

**After the show...**

Mistystar and Onestar: Awww... So cute! 10!

Hollyleaf: Coolness and respecting the warrior code are the most important thing. 5!

Dewkit: Okay!

(they scamper off to their den)

Dovewing: That was adorable! Now, we'll continue with Tigerheart and Dawnpelt with their magic talent!

Everybody ''oooooed'

**Meanwhile, at the backstage inside the fireworks' box...**

Lionblaze: It's time! Use the potion and grab a firework!

Tigerstar: Yes, sir!

(they become invisible and grab a firework)

(the cats put the fireworks ready to be launched)

Tigerstar: Lionblaze?

Lionblaze: Not now, Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: But-

Lionblaze: Quiet!

Dovewing and Fastblaze: (at the distance) Now, for the grand finale: fireworks!

(cats launch the fireworks)

Tigerstar: (while in the air) Lionblaze!

Lionblaze: (while in the air) What?

Tigerstar: We didn't put our jet packs on!

Lionblaze: What? (notices) Noooooooo!

(fireworks explode)

(Lionblaze and Tigerstar fall)

**Back at the stage...**

Fastblaze: (looking up) Dovewing!

Dovewing: What?

Fastblaze: (looking up) Tigerstar and Lionblaze falling right now!

Dovewing: (looks up) Well, the baseball lessons were good for something!

(they grab their baseball bats)

(cats notice and begin to panic)

(she-cats gasp)

(toms faint)

(apprentices and kits eat popcorn and candy)

Fastblaze: Ready?

Dovewing and Fastblaze: Whack!

(they whack Tigerstar and Lionblaze to the sky)

Lionblaze: (while in the air) Curse you, Fastblaze the cat!

Tigerstar: And Dovewing too!

(everyone cheers and carries Dovewing and Fastblaze to the studio indoors)

Fastblaze: What a day!

Dovewing: See you in the next chapter!

**That's it for now. When one cat on my ''second host'' poll gets 5 votes, that's the official one. When I get the 2nd official host, I'll continue, so if you want more, you got to vote. (it's on my profile)**


	7. Mission: Get That Ticket! (Part 1)

**So, I am still waiting for votes and I decided to make a look inside other one's life. It is still random and will be taking place at the Apprentices' and Kits' Den. Hope you enjoy: **

**At the apprentices' and kits' den...**

Rushpaw: I vote for Hollyleaf, I tell you.

Molepaw: But Dovewing is much better!

Cherrypaw: Yeah! Even Fastblaze chose her as temporary host!

(Boulderpaw and Whiskerpaw arrive)

Troutpaw: Where were you?

Boulderpaw: With Furzepaw trying to help the kits.

Whiskerpaw: They want to come to the meeting.

Hollowpaw: You did tell then that they can't right?

Mossypaw: But... what happened to Furzepaw?

Boulderpaw: Trying to tell the kits a story.

Whiskerpaw: Whatever, we all vote for Crowfeather. He's obviously the best choice.

(Furzepaw arrives)

Furzepaw: I vote for Jayfeather as well. He's half-WindClan!

Cherrypaw: I really would like to go to the studio for a special audience ticket!

Molepaw: Right. The cats there were hired to be the audience.

Rushpaw: I didn't know you could go without being an official part of the audience.

Cherrypaw: Well it's simple. You just need to infiltrate the studio and ask Fastblaze for a special audience ticket.

Molepaw: (nods) When she gives it to you, you can use it as many times as you like!

Mossypaw: That doesn't sound to dangerous.

Molepaw: It's more dangerous than anything you can imagine!

Cherrypaw: There are laser rays, hammers, swords and a giant pool full of electric eels!

Troutpaw: Can't we just break through the roof?

Boulderpaw: Yeah! That's where Lionblaze and Tigerstar always break in!

Cherrypaw: It's not that easy. Fastblaze is in her office.

Everyone (except Cherrypaw and Molepaw): She has an office?

Molepaw: She needs a place to sleep, right?

(Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit crash onto Furzepaw)

Furzepaw: You had to go to sleep!

Dewkit: But we need to go!

Snowkit: It'll be so awesome!

Amberkit: I want to break in too!

Whiskerpaw: Fine. We may as well take them 'cause they won't sleep again.

(Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit do sad puppy eyes)

Molepaw: Fine. You can come.

(the kits cheer)

Molepaw: But it doesn't mean I'll like it!

(the kits quiet down)

Hollowpaw: Let's do it!

(everyone cheers)

Molepaw: (quietly) So, here is where we'll infiltrate...

Cherrypaw: (quietly) But it's better if we infiltrate here at the same time...

**A few hours later (at midnight) at the Apprentices' and Kits' Den...**

(Ivypool enters the den)

Ivypool: (notices them still sleeping) Aww... They're so cute! Bad they aren't up for our prey feast.

(Ivypool walks away)

(the camera zooms to reveal they are inflatables along with a ''disappearing tune'')

**Outside Fastblaze's studio at the roof...**

Rushpaw: Great idea of the ''cat inflatables'', Cherrypaw!

(everyone cheers in agreement)

Cherrypaw: Shhh! I hear a ''cat robot guard'' coming! Quick! Hide!

(everyone hides)

Cat Robot Guard: (in robot accent) I smell cats. (sees Boulderpaw's tail) Intruder alert!

(more cat robots appear)

Cat Robot Guards: (in robot accent) Attack! Attack! Attack!

(the apprentices and kits throw their tablets to them)

(the cat robots are more furious and their eyes are red)

Cat Robot Guards: (walking forward; in robot accent) Eliminate intruders! Eliminate indruders!

(the apprentices and kits walk backward)

Whiskerpaw: I found this on the floor!

(lifts Firestar and gets ready to throw him)

Furzepaw: Not now, Whiskerpaw. (slaps him) Put that down!

(Whiskerpaw puts Firestar down)

(the apprentices have a wall behind, the robots advancing toward them and can't escape)

Troutpaw: Can we climb it?

Mossypaw: No, it's too high and the kits can't climb!

Hollowpaw: We are doomed!

(the cats begin screaming high-pitched)

_Too be continued..._

**I'm starting to like cliffhangers more and more everyday. Vote in my poll for the official host of the show! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Mission: Get That Ticket! (Part 2)

**So, here's the second part of Mission: Get That Ticket! Still waiting for your votes at the poll, in my profile. Hope you like it:**

**_Previously on the roof of Fastblaze's studio..._**

(the apprentices and kits have a wall behind, the robots are advancing toward them and they can't escape)

Troutpaw: Can we climb it?

Mossypaw: No, it's too high and the kits can't climb!

Hollowpaw: We are doomed!

(the cats begin screaming high-pitched)

_**Right now...**_

(the cats begin screaming high-pitched)

Cherrypaw: (gasps) They have cat cannonballs!

(the cat robots bring cannons with cats as cannonballs)

(they prepare to shoot)

Whitestorm: I've got no license for this!

Firestar: Me neither.

Graystripe: Since when were we here?

Sandstorm: We are too old to die!

Dustpelt: No, no we're not!

Bluestar: We are supposed to live!

(the robots shoot the cats)

Snowkit: Let's do it!

Amberkit and Snowkit: Yeah!

Rushpaw: What are you talking about?

(the kits get Jayfeather's herbs and put them as a trampoline)

(the cats shooted land on it and mess them up)

Jayfeather: (appearing out of nowhere) Hey! Who did this?

Furzepaw: The cat robot guards shoot them!

(Jayfeather attacks the robots)

Molepaw: An angry Jayfeather is an angry killing machine.

Everyone: Yup.

(the ceiling breaks beneath them and they fall, screaming)

Cherrypaw: Where are we?

(lights get on)

Dovewing: (arriving) Fastblaze! You've got visits!

Fastblaze: (weak and sleepy voice) Coming...!

Troutpaw: Isn't it strange for cats to come from the roof?

Dovewing: No, cats do that all the time.

(the clans crash down from the roof and run in circles)

(Leafpool crashes down)

Leafpool: Vous n'échapperez pas! Je vais venger la mort des peluches en punissant tout le monde!

Mistystar: I don't understand nothing but I'm still scared!

Onestar: Sandstorm?

Sandstorm: ''You shall not escape! I will avenge the death of the plushies by punishing everyone!''

(pause)

Everyone (except Leafpool): Squirrelflight, what did you do this time?

Squirrelflight: Nothing! I just tore all her collection plushies telling her she must grow up!

(everyone stops running)

Firestar: (crashing down from the sky) I told you she can do whatever she wants to do. (pause) She's the older sister!

Squirrelflight: But it isn't my fault I love donuts and nachos!

Sandstorm: What?

Squirrelflight: I told you: it's not my fault I cheated with Bramblestar and killed three of his lifes!

(pause)

Bramblestar: Let's attack!

(everyone, except Dovewing, the apprentices and the kits, attacks her)

Dovewing: (to the apprentices and kits) See? It happens all the time. (calling to Fastblaze) Are you coming or not?

Fastblaze: (weak and sleepy voice) In one second! (more quietly) Or twenty minutes...

Dovewing: I heard that!

Fastblaze: Fine, fine! (yawns) I'm coming!

Dovewing: She'll be here soon.

Briarlight: (arriving) What the heck happened?

Dovewing: The Clans happened. (to the apprentices and kits) Why are you here? The Clans were having a feast, you know.

Cherrypaw: Yes. Yes we do. (pause) Whatever. Where are we?

Fastblaze: (arriving) You're in my the studio. (yawns)

(the kits and apprentices cheer)

Fastblaze: What's so... ''joyful''?

All apprentices and kits: We want a special ticket to go to the audience!

Fastblaze: You came here all that way for that?

(apprentices nod; kits cheer)

Fastblaze: Seriously? Don't you know I throw them all around the trees in Clan territory? Or that I throw at midnight cannons full of confetti?

Dovewing: You throw at midnight cannons full of confetti? What's that got to do with the tickets?

(pause)

Fastblaze: I... don't... know. (more determined tone) Whatever, I'll give you those tickets when you fix my roof!

Whiskerpaw: You said...

Molepaw: We didn't have to come here...

Snowkit: For that?

(the kits and apprentices faint)

(pause)

Fastblaze: You know, you still got to fix the hole in my roof for the ticket!

Briarlight: (looking at the two holes, one smaller, one bigger) Did the apprentices did all _that_?

Dovewing: No, of cour-

Fastblaze: Whatever. Someone's got to fix it and it won't be me!

**So, that's it. For the next chapter, we need a cat in my poll, that's in my profile, to get 5 votes. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. What happens when there is no Fastblaze?

**Dovewing got voted as official second host! Yay! I don't own warriors or anything here.**

* * *

Dovewing: Welcome to...

Cloudtail: (from the audience) Hey! These apprentices and kits weren't hired to be part of the audience!

(apprentices and kits chuckle)

Dovewing: They're allowed to do so. They had to fix the hole in the roof _you _made.

(camera backs away to reveal the part of the roof which had fell dangling from ropes on top of Dovewing)

(Dovewing looks up and backs away)

Cloudtail: Oh, okay.

Dovewing: Let's restart. Welcome to...

Mossypaw: Wait!

Dovewing: (sighs) What now?

Troutpaw: Where is Fastblaze?

Everyone: (murmuring) Yeah, where is she? Where is Fastblaze?

Fastblaze: (arriving; weak voice) I'm here. (yawns)

(everyone gasps)

Spiderleg: Why are you like that?

Fastblaze: (yawns) I'm like this because I didn't sleep well because some Clans and apprentices and kits arrived and made two holes in my roof.

(everyone nods)

Fastblaze: I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day. Dovewing, as your first official second host task, you'll be host for today.

Dovewing: Okay.

(Fastblaze goes back to sleep)

Dovewing: (screaming) Party!

(everyone parties)

Fastblaze: And Dovewing?

(everyone stops)

Dovewing: Yes, Fastblaze?

Fastblaze: (screaming) No parties! (talking normal) Thank you.

(goes back to sleep)

Everybody: Awww...

Dovewing: Then, we can play!

Sandstorm: I vote for Confessions!

Dovewing: Okay, you choose Sandy.

Sandstorm: 'Kay! Firestar!

Firestar: (arrives) Yes, honey?

Sandstorm: Who do you love more? Spottedleaf or me?

Spottedleaf: (arrives) Choose me!

After one hour,

Firestar: Torture.

Sandstorm: This is torture.

Firestar: Spottedleaf!

Sandstorm killed him again.

Firestar: Cloudtail! Do you love Brightheart or 'The Kittypet Food' more?

Cloudtail: 'The Kittypet Food'!

(Cloudtail eats a whole bowl)

Cloudtail: Okay. Squirrelflight, who is your real mate? Bramblestar or Ashfur?

Squirrelflight: The banana!

Leafpool: The banana was my mate!

Crowfeather: But I was your mate!

Leafpool: You are not my mate. (to Squirrelflight) The banana shall be mine!

Dovewing: Stop!

(Dovewing eats the banana)

(Leafpool faints)

(Squirrelflight kicks Leafpool)

Squirrelflight: Bramblestar, which is better? The banana or the macarena?

Bramblestar: The orange!

(everyone faints)

Squirrelflight: It is obvious that the grape was!

Bramblestar: Hollyleaf, which do you like more? Fallen Leaves, the banana, Jayfeather or the Warrior Code?

Hollyleaf: I choose... the Warrior Code!

(Bramblestar loses his insanity; Hollyleaf kicks him out)

Hollyleaf: Let's play something else. Like The Game...

Everyone: Yeah!

Hollyleaf: (spins bottle) Sandstorm! Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise?

Sandstorm: Dare!

Everyone ''oooed''.

Hollyleaf: Dare to say which of your daughters is best in front of them.

Sandstorm: What is my torture if I don't do it?

Hollyleaf: You'll have to listen to me telling the warrior code!

Sandstorm: Okay, I'll do it.

(goes to Squirrelflight and Leafpool)

Sandstorm: Leafpool, I love you more.

(Squirrelflight attacked both of them)

Dovewing: Ouch.

Fastblaze: (yawns; arriving; eyes closed) I feel much better now!

(Onestar randomly explodes and everything is like a war zone)

Fastblaze: Good thing I left you in- (opens eyes; screaming) What happened here!?

Dovewing: I know, right? Bluestar and Snowfur are singing Let it Go from Demi Lovato!

Fastblaze: No, not- Well, that too. I'm referring to the studio.

Dovewing: Oh. Onestar randomly exploded.

Fastblaze: What?

Dovewing: Oh no!

Fastblaze: What now?

Dovewing: Yellowfang and Onestar are going to join Bluestar and Snowfur!

(everyone gasps)

(pause)

Fastblaze: Run for your lives!


	10. The Catmint and The Bramblestar

**Dovewing got chosen as official host, so now it's the time to vote for the official assistant. It's on my profile.**

* * *

Fastblaze and Dovewing: Welcome to...

Everyone: Fastblaze's Show!

Fastblaze: Today, Dovewing joins us as our official host.

(everyone claps)

Dovewing: Thanks, Fasty.

Fastblaze: I'm Fastblaze. Not Fasty, Dove.

Dovewing: Fine, I'll call you Fastblaze.

Fastblaze: Do it or you shall be very afraid!

Dovewing: I'll never be scared of- eek! A bug! Life is doomed!

Fastblaze: (sighs) It's not even a bug. It's fluff looking like a bug.

Dovewing: Oh, ok- eek! Fluff that looks like a bug! The world has ended!

Fastblaze: Briarlight, clean it up.

Briarlight: Yes, ma'am.

(cleans it)

Fastblaze: Today, we are going to...

Dovewing: Torture Bramblestar and Jayfeather!

Everyone: Ooooh... This _is _exciting!

Fastblaze: Bring 'em!

(Bramblestar walks in)

Everyone: (screaming) Eeek! A sane cat!

(Jayfeather crashes down the roof flying)

Everyone: (screaming) Yay! An insane cat!

Bramblestar: Do TVs exist? (pause)I should be in patrol!

Briarlight: The world has ended! It's a sane cat!

(everyone panics except Bramblestar and Jayfeather)

Jayfeather: I know what to do! It is so dangerous, everyone could die.

Everyone: Seriously?

Jayfeather: Yes! Now, run away before the world explodes!

(cats scream and run out of the studio)

Briarlight: You're not talking about the...

Jayfeather: Yes. The Catmint.

(everyone has abandoned the studio except them)

(Briarlight gives Jayfeather the catmint)

_**Meanwhile at a News studio...**_

Spiderleg: Welcome to News in your TVs! (whispering) We really need to change the name, Shrewpaw.

Shrewpaw: Never! (attacks him)

(Fastblaze comes running and takes their place)

Fastblaze: (coughs) (calmly) Bramblestar will be given catmint.

Everyone: (screaming) Bramblestar will be given catmint?!

(everyone runs and screams)

_**Back at the studio...**_

Jayfeather: Bramblestar. Eat the catmint.

Bramblestar: But I don't have greencough!

Jayfeather: (screaming) You do have! Eat it!

(Bramblestar eats the catmint)

Jayfeather: (screaming) Briarlight! Run!

(Briarlight runs on her four legs)

Jayfeather: (screaming) But you can't move them! I hate you Briarlight!

(Jayfeather chases Briarlight)

(Briarlight escapes from Jayfeather)

(Bramblestar explodes and sends earthquakes, tsunamis and tornadoes all around the world)

**_Meanwhile at New York City..._**

(Twolegs run)

Twoleg with a 'The World Will End' sign: (screaming) It was true! Now, I can die peacefully!

(the storm chases him)

Twoleg with a 'The World Will End' sign: (screaming) No, no! I didn't mean it! I'm too young! (bones crack) Maybe not.

(he dies)

**Back at the Lake...**

Shrewpaw: Omg! StarClan save us!

_**In StarClan...**_

Yellowfang: (screaming) We will die!

Bluestar: (calmly) The warrior ancestors will fade 'till the end...

Spottedleaf: (screaming) Not a nice time for your prophecies!

Yellowfang: (screaming) This _is _the end!

(StarClan dies)

_**Back at earth...**_

Shrewpaw: If StarClan's dead then... (screaming) I love you family! (disappears)

(a giant vortex appears and begins to suck the cats)

(everyone screams)

ShadowClan: Can't... run... more.

(ShadowClan is sucked and killed)

RiverClan: I love you, giant banana!

(RiverClan gets sucked and dies)

ThunderClan: Windy, the last time running together. Right?

WindClan: Yes, Thundy.

(Both get sucked and dies)

Then, the whole world was sucked.

_**Back at the present...**_

Dovewing: You're telling me that, if Bramblestar eats the catmint, that will happen?

Fastblaze: (nods) Yes! Yes!

(Jayfeather gives Bramblestar the catmint)

(everyone screams)

(Bramblestar becomes hyper)

Bramblestar: Bananas! Hiccups! Stars! Vortex!

(Bramblestar begins to dance and sing)

Bramblestar: (singing) I'm a banana!

I'm a banana!

Look at me, me!

Briarlight: The world did not end!

(everyone cheers)

Fastblaze: So, let's torture Bramblestar!

Dovewing: Bramblestar! Who do you like more? Firestar, Goldenflower, Tawnypelt or Tigerstar?

(everyone ''oooed'')

Bramblestar: I choose... Tigerstar! Meep meep! (runs away)

Dovewing: Cameras of the Dark Forest!

(big TVs show the Dark Forest)

_**At the Dark Forest...**_

Tigerstar: Lionblaze! I say we kill Fastblaze!

Lionblaze: We need the security code only she can say!

(Bramblestar runs and licks Tigerstar)

Lionblaze: What the...

(Lionblaze's head is on fire)

Lionblaze: Omg! Who did this!

Brokenstar: (arriving) The author!

Lionblaze: That is...

Brokenstar: Fastblaze.

Lionblaze: (screaming) Fastblaze!? That's why she saves the day!

_**At the studio...**_

(Fastblaze writes 'Lionblaze runs and throws himself into the dark, slimy water of the Dark Forest)

(Fastblaze chuckles)

_**Back at the Dark Forest...**_

(Lionblaze runs and throws himself into the dark, slimy water of the Dark Forest)

Tigerstar: (escaping from Bramblestar) I'm going too!

(Tigerstar launches himself into the water)

(Bramblestar waits like a dog)

_**Back at the studio...**_

Fastblaze: Now, we'll torture... Jayfeather!

Dovewing: Yay!

Fastblaze: Jayfeather! Who do you love more? Willoshine or ''The Stick''?

(everyone ''oooed'')

Willoshine: (from the crowd) If you don't choose me, WillowXJay will never come true!

Jayfeather: I pick... Willoshine!

(he runs to her)

(Willowshine faints)

Jayfeather: I'm just kidding. I prefer... ''The Stick''!

(Willowshine begins to cry while fainting a million times)

Everyone: (cheers) ''The Stick''! ''The Stick''!

Fastblaze: It's midnight. (yawns) I need to throw my cannons full of confetti!

Everyone (except Dovewing, Fastblaze and 'the apprentices and kits'): What?

Dovewing: (sighs) Read Fastblaze's Game Show, 'Mission: Get That Ticket! Part 2'.

(everyone reads it)

Everyone: Okay.

(Fasblaze throws cannons full of confetti)

Fastblaze: Okay.

Dovewing: Judges?

(camera zooms at the Judges Table)

Mistystar: Great!

Hollyleaf: Loved the story.

Onestar: I hate you! You shall never be living again!

(Onestar leaps on and attacks Fastblaze)

(camera zooms into Dovewing)

Dovewing: Umm... Commercials!

- Start of Commercials -

Shadow: Are you tired of being RiverClan or other Clan?

River: Yes!

Shadow: Then, use... Shadow's Luxury Flights! An airline that only ShadowClan cats can work in. I'm the pilot!

Blackstar: I'm the co-pilot!

(moving to the passenger seats part)

Tawnypelt: (dressed as flight attendant) I'm the flight attendant!

Rowanclaw: (dressed as flight attendant) I hate girly stuff.

Shadow: (comes from beneath the screen) When you are here, we will take you to other Clans 'round the world or simply just a Clan that's next to you. Tawnypelt will give you a warm welcome while Rowanclaw not a warm one.

(Rowanclaw spits and fidgets)

Shadow: Hear this happy customers:

(Shadow disappears)

River: I always wanted to live in ThunderClan. Now, I can!

(camera moves more and shows Thunder)

Thunder: I always wanted to return to my family. Now, I can simply relax and enjoy my trip!

Shadow: (coming from beneath the camera) And if you win a special golden ticket, you can enter a Clan without permission of the leader!

(Shadow shows a golden ticket)

Shadow: Remember, if you want to visit or join other Clans, just fly with us: Shadow's Luxury Flights!

(other commercial begins)

Lionblaze: Has the hero or heroine humiliated you?

Tigerstar: Yes!

Lionblaze: Then, I say... become a villain!

Tigerstar: Become a villain? But I want to be a hero!

Lionblaze: But if you ask the hero or heroine, he or she will dump you or make you their boring sidekick.

Tigerstar: That's boring!

Lionblaze: Exactly! That's why-

(Fastblaze attacks him; Lionblaze screeches)

- End of Commercials -

_**At the studio...**_

Dovewing: Okay, Onestar broke the warrior code and was sent to the jail.

(Fastblaze arrives wounded)

Fastblaze: We hope you enjoyed!

(Fastblaze faints)

* * *

**Vote for the new assistant in my profile!**


	11. Amazing Things

Fastblaze: Hello, peeps!

Dovewing: What?

Fastblaze: I said 'Hello, tacos and rice!'!

Dovewing: But you said 'peeps'. Then, 'tacos and rice'.

Fastblaze: I said 'Hello, cherry cola and pepsi cola'!

Dovewing: But...

Fastblaze: (screaming) Dovewing's gone crazy!

(everyone backs away slowly)

Dovewing: Whatever... Briarlight had to compete against Ravenpaw and Mousefur. But, she fought bravely and won enough votes to become the assistant!

(everyone cheers)

Fastblaze: Did we mention that we're accepting OCs?

(everyone screams)

Briarlight: And... we made an interview with some of our characters!

Dovewing: Shoot it!

**- Start of Interviews -**

Fastblaze: (off camera; filming the interview) Here we are with Lionblaze! Lionblaze, what do you have to say with the OCs?

Lionblaze: I got marvelous news!

Fastblaze: Are you accepting OCs as well?

Lionblaze: Yup! Anyone who wants to become a villain, can now join R.A.I.N.B.O.W. Which means: Real Anime Integrity North Black Obedient Warriors.

Fastblaze: Um... What do villains have to do with that name? It doesn't say 'villains' anywhere.

Lionblaze: Black is an awesome colour for villains! And very, very dark gray. (whispering) And sometimes pink.

Fastblaze: What did you say?

Lionblaze: Nothing!

Fastblaze: Ok...

Lionblaze: R.A.I.N.B.O.W is the perfect place for villains in training. Apprentices, warriors or even kits can join to train in the ways of the villains. I'm the leader and we have branches... or will have. Kits learn to fend for themselves at the moment they open their eyes, they need to learn to fight for survival, for revenge, for food. Apprentices learn how to fight and hunt perfectly and warriors become elite warriors after their vigil. My deputy is obviously Tigerstar, though he's too stupid to know he is a deputy.

Tigerstar: What?

Lionblaze: Nothing!

Fastblaze: Do you have any entertainment apart from hunting?

Lionblaze: Yes, sure. Apprentices train to become warriors by fighting dogs, learning how to build jet-packs or swords and how to... sing!

Fastblaze: Sing?

Lionblaze: Yes, sing! The toms, lead by me, usually sing Be Prepared and the she-cats usually sing 'My Lullaby'!

Fastblaze: You are a fan of the Lion King?

Lionblaze: Yes, yes I am! I got 'Lion' in my name! And I love the first movie, the second and the third!

**- Switch of Interview -**

Dovewing: (off camera; filming the interview) We are here now with Briarlight! Do you plan getting helpers?

Briarlight: Of course! But we'll be called: League of Assistants and Sidekicks!

Dovewing: No acronym?

Briarlight: Nope.

Dovewing: You will explain something else? How about how your League will live?

Briarlight: Sure! They will be told they will only be assistants, me as leader. I also need a deputy!

Dovewing: That sounds somewhat mean...

Briarlight: Yes, but I have lived like that for half my life.

Dovewing: I'm not sure many would like to join.

Briarlight: When they become warriors, they will be assigned a certain hero or villain.

Dovewing: They can assist villains?

Briarlight: Yup. Tigerstar assists Lionblaze, don't you know?

Dovewing: Yeah... Continue...

Briarlight: After they become warriors, they go to R.A.I.N.B.O.W or the league for heroes to assist!

Dovewing: There's a league for heroes?!

Briarlight: Oh no! I said too much! (runs away)

Dovewing: Okay...

**- Switch of Interview -**

Dovewing: (off camera; filming the interview) We're now with Fastblaze!

Fastblaze: Thanks, Dove. I made a League of Heroes! And it's called: League of Heroes...!

Dovewing: Really?

Fastblaze: Nope. Not really. It's called the Top Secret Spy Association of Heroes!

Dovewing: Ugh. (face-paws herself) Continue.

Fastblaze: Anyone can join but, only if they promise to only say the truth, truth and cookies!

Dovewing: I won't bother saying 'What?' now...

Fastblaze: We sing, do art, train to become spies and save the studio and the world from the villains! I am the leader, Briarlight is my assistant and you are my deputy, Dovewing!

Dovewing: O.M.G. (screaming) Really?!

Fastblaze: Yup.

Dovewing: (screaming) Yay!

Fastblaze: Oh and I forgot: Dovewing needs an assistant.

(everyone runs to sign up)

Fastblaze: Woah, woah. First, you must be trained in Briarlight's academy. Then you must choose one of these forms to use:

**Top Secret Spy Association of Heroes (this is Fastblaze's info) -**

Name: Fastblaze

Nickname: Fasty or 'The Rebel'

Appearance/Gender: ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Clan: WindClan

Rank: Leader/Warrior (when she isn't in the league)

Personality: active, clever, rebellious

Likes: singing, music, positiveness,

Dislikes: Firestar, Lionblaze, opera, 1D, Justin Bieber

Assistant: Briarlight

Enemy: Lionblaze

Type of Things They're Good At: being quick, using her powers, running the studio

Type of Things They Suck At: being slow, not using her powers, not running the studio

History: Fastblaze came to WindClan as a kit, became apprenticed and, after she was made a warrior, found a stone of craziness and made every cat go crazy. She made a studio.

Secrets: She is a top secret spy.

Powers: Fire, ice, rock and water. Teleporting herself/other things.

**League of Assistants and Sidekicks (this is Briarlight's info) -**

Name: Briarlight

Nickname: Briar

Appearance/Gender: dark brown she-cat

Clan: ThunderClan

Rank: Leader/Warrior (while not in the League)

Personality: happy, excitable, confident

Likes: having authority, having cats at her command, being happy

Dislikes: having to be told what to do, being sad, not having fun

Hero/Villain: Hero: Fastblaze.

Type of Things They're Good At: walking, running, being confident

Type of Things They Suck At: getting authority, swimming,

History: Got squashed by a tree while being an apprentice. After, she got crazy and became an assistant.

Secrets: She can really run in four legs.

Powers: Can't get tired even if she stands for hours.

**R.A.I.N.B.O.W (Lionblaze's info) -**

Name: Lionblaze

Nickname: 'Lion' or 'Mr. Lionblaze' by Tigerstar.

Appearance/Gender: golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Clan: ThunderClan

Rank: Leader/Warrior (when he isn't in the league)

Personality: clever, evil and terrible

Likes: ruining the heroes' plans, training new villains, making jet-packs, the Lion King

Dislikes: Firestar, Fastblaze, his plans ruined

Assistant: Tigerstar

Enemy: Fastblaze

Type of Things They're Good At: being evil, making plans

Type of Things They Suck At: being good, making cookies

History: Lionblaze was a normal ThunderClan warrior until 'Sunrise' happened. After the 'Omen of the Stars', he became crazy along with everyone else and became a villain.

Secrets: He can't make cookies.

Powers: Not yet discovered...

**Back at the studio...**

(everyone cheers for the interviews)

Fastblaze: Remember, just fill in the forms, review and I get your cat here!

Dovewing: Also, the first five reviewers with OCs will get a chapter for their cat!

(everyone cheers)

Fastblaze: Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

**I updated again! Hey, seems I'm much better with this story than 'Wolf Packs: Raised by Wolves'! If you're one of the five first reviewers to give me a cat, you can win one of these prizes:**

**- Chapter where your cat takes over the studio**

**- Chapter where your cat stars as the main character, participating in games or having problems with their lives**

**- Chapter which explains the origins of your cat (give me their history)**

**- Suggest a plot for the chapter you want them to appear in**

**IMPORTANT: I will PM you to inform you that you can choose one of those chapters. If I don't PM you means I could either be doing other things or you didn't win one of those prizes. Even if you don't win, your cat does come to the story.**

**I'll try to update, fans, but I need to get ready for high school.**


	12. Directioners vs Biebernators Part 1

**I don't own anything except the plot and the characters.**

* * *

(Fastblaze, Dovewing and Briarlight are walking in a fair)

Fastblaze: Finally, a break from the studio.

Dovewing: Yup. Wonder what will happen today...

Briarlight: O.M.G! Look at that!

(signals a stand)

Fastblaze: No... it can't be!

Dovewing: It's too ugly and evil to look at..! Even more than Lionblaze!

(they panic and begin running in circles)

(they look back at the stand, which is Cinderheart's, and walk to it)

Dovewing: How could you?

Fastblaze: Yeah, how?

Cinderheart: Do what? I'm just giving away lemonade for 1 dollar.

Fastblaze: (screaming) Eeek! Lemonade! I hate lemonade!

Dovewing: No, we're talking about the other thing.

(shows that the stand says '1D FanClub! Please join! we also give lemonade for $1!')

Cinderheart: That? Do you want to join? We already got lots of she-cat signed up.

Dovewing: This is the worst thing possible!

Briarlight: Yeah!

Fastblaze: Is there anything worse?

Cinderheart: Yup. Look there. (signals to another stand)

(they look at it; they all scream)

Fastblaze: Now, _that _is worse!

(shows that the stand says 'Justin Bieber FanClub! Please join! We also give lemonade for $1!')

Cinderheart: They stole my idea of the lemonade!

Fastblaze: We need to investigate!

Dovewing: Yes!

(they walk towards the stand)

Fastblaze: (gasp) Berrynose, how could you?

Berrynose: What?

Fastblaze: Do this!

Dovewing: It. Is. Horrible.

Briarlight: Indeed it is.

Berrynose: Almost every tom has come to join.

Briarlight: How can toms enjoy this?

Fastblaze: That's why I'm glad I'm not a tom!

(they walk away)

Dovewing: That. Was. Just. Horrible.

Fastblaze: What can we do?

Poppyfrost: (screaming; dressed as reporter) Extra! Extra!

Dovewing: I hope it's worth it. (grabs newspaper and reads it)

(she screams)

Fastblaze: What is it?

Briarlight: A virus?

Fastblaze: Seriously. A virus?

Briarlight: It was the best thing I got.

Dovewing: The Directioners and Biebernators are going to fight to demonstrate which is better: 1D or Justin Bieber!

Fastblaze: O.M.G! This is the best thing that could happen!

(they cheer)

Briarlight: (sighs) I wish we could be in the battle too...

(pause)

Fastblaze: Idea! ('lights on' sound)

Dovewing: What is it?

(they get interrupted by two random cats)

1st Random Cat: Ugh, can you believe it? There's going to be a fight between the Directioners and Biebernators!

2nd Random Cat: Yes, I can believe it. I wish we could be there!

1st Random Cat: But we need to be in one of those clubs.

2nd Random Cat: Yeah but I don't like either!

Fastblaze: (fake cough) Who are you? Are you Clan cats?

(both cats get alarmed)

1st Random Cat: No, we're not Clan cats.

2nd Random Cat: We're rogues.

1st Random Cat: I'm Ice.

2nd Random Cat: And I'm Fire.

Fastblaze: You... hate 1D?

Dovewing: And Justin Bieber?

Fire: Duh. Who doesn't hate them?

Ice: All those she-cats and toms.

Fire: Oh... right!

(Ice face-paws herself)

Fastblaze: Are you twins or something?

Ice: Yup. I'm the thoughtful one here. And no, I'm not sane.

Fire: I'm the hyper one!

Briarlight: We too hate 1D and Justin Bieber.

Ice: You do?

Fastblaze: Yes and I got a plan...

**At the Directioners and Biebernators' battle...**

Honeyfern: Die, Biebernators!

Berrynose: (gasps) But Honeyfern, you were dead!

Honeyfern: I am now in StarClan and I came back! You got my sister as mate instead of me, now, you will pay!

(Honeyfern attacks Berrynose)

Cinderheart and the Directioners: (singing) The Story of My Life,

I take her home,

I drive all night,

To keep her warm and time,

Is frozen

Birchfall: My ears! They burn!

Berrynose: (limping) Attack!

Biebernators: (singing) Baby, baby, baby, ooh,

like,

Baby, baby, baby, noo,

like,

Baby, baby, baby, ooh,

I thought you'd always been mine!

Poppyfrost: That was awful! (cries)

Honeyfern: Yes! (cries with Poppyfrost)

(a robot, decorated with Justin Bieber things, comes to the battle and shows a TV)

Cloudtail: Justintronic 3000, why are you here?

Justintronic 3000: (robot accent) Urgent news!

(everyone gasps)

Brackenfur: Show us, Justintronic 3000!

(the TV gets on)

(TV shows Justin Bieber performing with his hair ripped in pieces)

Mousewhisker: No!

Hazeltail: And I was going to marry him...

(she-cats gasp)

Hazeltail: (screaming) Yes! I'm in love with him! You got a problem? You know, Graystripe likes 1D!

(everyone gasps and look at Graystripe)

Graystripe: Hazeltail! How could you? You piece of fox-dung!

(Hazeltail walks towards him threateningly)

(Graystripe tries to run but is too fat to move)

Graystripe: (screaming) Ahhh! (coughs fakily) I mean, good kitty...

(Hazeltail attacks him)

(another robot decorated with 1D things comes and shows a TV)

Whitewing: (gasps) 1DLove-a-tronic! What's wrong? Show us!

(the 1DLove-a-tronic puts on the TV)

(shows 1D's faces with 'stupid' and 'dumb' written on them)

(the 1D FanClub gaps and begins to cry, including Graystripe)

**At a secret and unknown HQ...**

1st Unknown Cat: Leader! The mission is completed!

Unknown Leader: Good work, soldier. Have you told Lionblaze yet?

1st Unknown Soldier: No, leader!

Unknown Leader: Well, go tell him!

1st Unknown Soldier: Yes, leader!

(the unknown soldier goes to another room where more soldiers are)

1st Unknown Soldier: The leader has said to contact Lionblaze!

2nd Unknown Soldier: O.M.G! This is so exciting!

3rd Unknown Soldier: Shut up! Do it, 'Hacker'!

'Hacker': Yes, ma'am!

(walks to other room with a giant TV)

(calls Lionblaze)

(Lionblaze's face is in the TV)

Lionblaze: So... the mission was a success?

'Hacker': Yes, sir!

Lionblaze: Nice, 'Hacker'.

'Hacker': I believe we should not be allies anymore. You're too stupid to even take the studio!

Lionblaze: But if you didn't have me, you wouldn't have your supplies.

'Hacker': I could build them, anyway.

Lionblaze: But that would take too much time, wouldn't it? You know I win the argument. Now, the next mission will be to hack those pesky robots' systems. I don't want them to give out too much information.

'Hacker': Yes, sir.

Lionblaze: After you hack them, let them be free for a while and then, attack with their own upgrades.

'Hacker': Upgrades?

Lionblaze: Don't they got weapons?

'Hacker': (shakes head) Only a TV, a head, a body, two arms and a wheel.

Lionblaze: (growls) Then, do this. First, you hack them and at midnight, while everyone is asleep, you upgrade them with weapons. The next day, you make them attack the cats and there! The perfect plan. Oh, and we'll call it 'Hack Attack' mission.

'Hacker': Yes, sir.

Lionblaze: Get to work! Now!

(call ends)

('Hacker' begins working in the 'Hack Attack' mission)

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I love myself. I think this is the best chapter I ever made of Fastblaze's Game Show. Yay, I added two of my new characters! I think I'm loving those two more than Fastblaze, XD. Hope you liked it!**

**Remember, you can make more OCs with the form of the chapter 11.**


	13. Directioners vs Biebernators Part 2

**_Previously on a secret and unknown HQ..._**

Lionblaze: But that would take too much time, wouldn't it? You know I win the argument. Now, the next mission will be to hack those pesky robots' systems. I don't want them to give out too much information.

'Hacker': Yes, sir.

Lionblaze: After you hack them, let them be free for a while and then, attack with their own upgrades.

'Hacker': Upgrades?

Lionblaze: Don't they got weapons?

'Hacker': (shakes head) Only a TV, a head, a body, two arms and a wheel.

Lionblaze: (growls) Then, do this. First, you hack them and at midnight, while everyone is asleep, you upgrade them with weapons. The next day, you make them attack the cats and there! The perfect plan. Oh, and we'll call it 'Hack Attack' mission.

'Hacker': Yes, sir.

Lionblaze: Get to work! Now!

(call ends)

('Hacker' begins working in the 'Hack Attack' mission)

**Right now at the studio at lunchtime...**

Fastblaze: How delicious can this be, huh?

Briarlight: Love, love, love pasta! (bounces off the walls)

Dovewing: Anywho...

(Lionblaze comes crashing from the studio with Breezepelt and a tortoiseshell tabby she-cat)

Fastblaze: Did you steal a cat again, Lion?

Lionblaze: I told you I am not called Lion!

Dovewing: Did you steal her or not?

Lionblaze: Of course not! She's an OC for R.A.I.N.B.O.W and is called Leafstar!

Leafstar: Hi.

Fastblaze: Could you give me info, Lion? Such as... (screaming) Why did a cat join R.A.I.N.B.O.W before the Spy Society?!

Lionblaze: Sure thing, Fasty. Leafstar is leader of DawnClan, a branch of R.A.I.N.B.O.W, and is the leader of it. She is sneaky and intelligent, likes stabbing, killing Firestar, skyrim, dislikes Justin Bieber, you and 1D. Her assistant is Breezepelt, her enemy is you. She's good at ruining and making plans and sucks at killing me, poking Tigerstar and StarWars: The Game! She has powers over the elements, invisibility and flying!

Breezepelt: I don't even know how to play and I win!

(Leafstar tries to poke Tigerstar from behind)

Tigerstar: Not in your dreams.

(Leafstar backs away)

Fastblaze: Then, go away!

Lionblaze: No, thank you. We want to talk about the Directioners and Biebernators Battle.

Dovewing: (sighs) That battle was done, there's no part 2.

Briarlight: (still bouncing) May- be- the- re- is- a- pa- rt- 2.

(Dovewing pulls Briarlight down by the tail)

Tigerstar: There is.

Fastblaze, Dovewing and Briarlight: (screaming) There is?!

Leafstar: Yup.

'Hacker': (from a microphone) Beginning the 'Hack Attack' mission.

Leafstar: 'Hack Attack' mission?

**At the Directioners and Biebernators camp...**

Directioners: (screaming) We hate you, Biebernators!

Biebernators: (screaming) We hate you, Directioners!

(1DLove-a-tronic and Justintronic 3000 come in)

Everyone: What's wrong?

(1DLove-a-tronic and Justintronic 3000 get out weapons and begin to attack cats)

Cinderheart: (while escaping of 1DLove-a-tronic) Why 1DLove-a-tronic, why?

Berrynose: (while escaping of Justintronic 3000) No! I'm too pretty to die!

(cats kill them both)

Whitewing: Let's find the ones who did this!

Everyone else: Yeah!

(they find Lionblaze, Tigerstar and Leafstar)

Everyone: Lionblaze, Tigerstar and... who are you?

Leafstar: And Leafstar.

Everyone: And Leafstar!

Lionblaze: Ninjas!

(5 ninja cats come down from nowhere)

Everyone: (screaming) Ninjas!

(everyone gets knocked out by crashing into a post)

(the ninjas reveal to be Fastblaze, Dovewing, Briarlight, Fire and Ice)

Lionblaze: End of plan.

Fastblaze: Yup.

Dovewing: Does that mean we're enemies again?

(pause)

(everyone attacks the opposite team)

* * *

**My dramatic end! Did you know who were the 'Unknown Soldiers'? 'Hacker' was Ice, you could have seen that in my profile or in my review 'cause that's what Fire calls her.**


	14. Running out of Ideas

**Are you a fan of 'Fastblaze's Game Show'? Do you want new things to happen like a parody, 'American Idol' parody or something like that, review and submit ideas! You can always submit an idea in your review and you can submit a cat in my forum (link at my profile)!**

**What should the next chapter be about? Court cases? News? Fastblaze Idol - I was going to do it but my computer deleted it all and I was too angry to do it again - ? Weddings? Spy missions? A cat's history? How R.A.I.N.B.O.W/League of Assistants and Sidekicks/Top Secret Spy Association of Heroes cats live? **

**Or what about something simpler? A slumber party? Prank day? A birthday party? A shop day? School day? A ball (not the bouncing balls)? A baking party? A competition? Or just a friendly game?**

**Maybe we could make an epic chapter? A laboratory experiment? They become Twolegs? Wrestling competition? A fight-your-fear game? A swimming lesson? Or they discover Fanfiction? Or YouTube?**

**It's your choice now! Review, suggest and enjoy! I'll do any chapter with your reviews if it's creative and funny! Also, you can suggest one of my suggestions, being specific by saying like 'I say you do a Slumber Party with the she-cats pranking on toms!' That's much more useful than 'I say you do a Slumber Party!' A slumber party with what? She-cats and toms? Toms? She-cats? Fancy? Crazy? I won't understand much if you aren't specific, so please, be specific.**

**I love you for reading my story, for it to your 'Favourite Stories' list, for following. *hugs everyone***

**- Fastblaze789**

**P.D: Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	15. Random Court Cases!

Fastblaze: Today we are going to do court cases!

Fire: What now?

Dovewing: (sighs) Court cases.

Ice: Oh... Let's get on with it!

* * *

**Accuser: Ice**

**Defendant: Fire**

**Reason/s: Fire isn't like Ice.**

Ice: I accuse Fire for not acting like me!

Fastblaze: O.M.G! The guiltiness is overwhelming.

Dovewing: Wait! Who's the judge?

Lionblaze: (crashing from the studio) Me! And I declare Fire guilty!

But Fire used her crazy fire powers, killed everyone and escaped through a window. But, everyone revived 'cuz Court Cases had to continue.

* * *

**Accuser: Brightheart**

**Defendant: Cloudtail**

**Reason/s: Cloudtail likes Daisy more than her.**

Brightheart: Cloudtail like Daisy more than me!

Audience: *gasp*

Lionblaze: Cloudtail, anything to say for yourself?

Cloudtail: (while kissing Daisy) Nope.

Lionblaze: Guilty! Kit-Kat police! Arrest him and Daisy!

* * *

**Accuser: Everyone **

**Defendant: Firestar**

**Reason/s: Firestar doesn't like waffles! Plus, he's crazy.**

Everyone: We accuse Firestar for not liking waffles!

Ice: Plus, he's extra mega super extra crazy wazy!

Firestar: Not true! (dresses like Batman and begins to quote Iron Man's lines)

Lionblaze: He doesn't like waffles? (faints)

Announcer: Lionblaze has a little intermission. Leafstar will take his place.

Leafstar: What did you say?

Dovewing: He doesn't like waffles!

Leafstar: What? (faints)

Announcer: Leafstar has a little intermission. Fire will take her place.

Fire: What did you say?

Dovewing: He doesn't like waffles!

Fire: I prefer crepes more than waffles! But, whatever, arrest him! I like arresting people!

Ice: Evilness!

Fire: Do you remember Minecraft? The baby sheep?

Ice: Noooooooooo!

Adderkit: Flashback time!

**- Flashback -**

(Ice and Fire are about 8 moons and are playing Minecraft)

Ice: O.M.G! How could you destroy our house with TNT?!

Fire: That. Was. Amazing. I loved it! Let's do something else!

Ice: (muttering) Maybe you should build a TNT island.

Fire: Great idea, Ice! Let's build a TNT island!

Ice: Oh no...

(Fire builds a TNT island)

Fire: Now for the sacrifice!

(builds a tunnel, puts baby sheep with an egg and begins putting redstone and a lever)

Ice: That's your sacrifice?

Fire: Yes!

(TNT island explodes)

**- End of Flashback -**

Everyone: Evilness! (runs away)

The Kit-Kat police arrested Firestar like nothing happened.

* * *

**Accuser: R.A.I.N.B.O.W cats**

**Defendant: Fastblaze**

**Reason/s: Fastblaze always wins.**

Fastblaze: It's the R.A.I.N.B.O.W cats and me. What did I do now?

R.A.I.N.B.O.W cats: You always win!

Fastblaze: And...?

Breezepelt: It's not fair!

Fastblaze: You're the villains, villains always lose,

Breezepelt: (cries) Momma!

Nightcloud: Don't you dare talk like that to my precious Breezebaby!

She-cats: Ewww...

Fastblaze: There's a cat who love Breezepelt!

(everyone backs away)

Nightcloud: You won't ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever talk like that to him! (slaps Fastblaze)

Audience: *gasp*

Fastblaze: Now you have done it! (attacks Nightcloud)

* * *

Dovewing: Woah, that was incredible!

Fastblaze: (arriving) I've found my true love... Feather!

Feather: (arriving) What?

Briarlight: Um... Fastblaze? He's from another story!

Fastblaze: Oh. Right. (kills Feather)

Swift: (arriving) Now who will be the main character? Who will rescue me?

Fastblaze: Nobody! (kills Swift)

Dovewing: Okay...

Fastblaze: I've found my true love...

Briarlight: Who, Fasty?

Fastblaze: Lionblaze!

Audience: *gasp*

Dovewing: (screaming) She has gone to the dark side!

(everyone panics and runs in circles)

Fastblaze: Relax, it's not true!

(everyone sighs and relaxes)

Fastblaze: Though Lionblaze made me his mate against my will!

Audience: *gasp*

(Fastblaze cries)

Fastblaze: I'm pregnant!

Audience: *gasp*

Dovewing: Noooooooo!

Lionblaze: (flying) Yes!

Briarlight: Shut up! Don't you see you have caused enough trouble?

(everyone throws his/her PC to Lionblaze and sends him off flying back to R.A.I.N.B.O.W HQ)

Fastblaze: Also, every she-cat with a mate is expecting kits!

Audience: *gasp*

* * *

**I was surprised with the creative ideas I had - and I didn't have any at first - ! So, I thought 'Fastblaze needs to have kits, but with whom?' I needed someone that had nothing to do with Fastblaze, her enemy. That's how I chose Lionblaze!**

**If you want to make a cat for this story, my forum's link is on my profile. If you want to suggest an idea, go to Chapter 14 - I think- and review to suggest something from the list of ideas!**


	16. Chat Conversation!

So, every she-cat with a mate expecting kits had to go to the nursery. But the studio's nursery was better, and much more bigger, so they went there to stay. Fastblaze also gave everybody cellphones to chat.

* * *

**Users:**

Fastblaze - Fasty

Dovewing - Dove

Briarlight - Briar

Fire - Ice

Ice - Fire

Lion - Lionblaze

Mr. Lionblaze's Assistant - Tigerstar

IAmAPoolOfLeaves - Leafpool

Mrs. Leafpool's Assistant- Sandstorm

IAmAFlyingSquirrel - Squirrelflight

IAmPretty - Brightheart

LoveCloudy - Daisy

GrayXMillieRules - Mille

HateMillie - Silverstream

Cindy - Cinderheart

Sorrel - Sorreltail

Poppy - Poppyfrost

Honey - Honeyfern

Whitey - Whitewing

Jay - Jayfeather

Grasshawk - Grassy-Boo-Boo

Donutking - Donuts!

Pancakeking - Pancakes!

* * *

_Briar has logged on_

Briar: Hello? Anyone here?

_IAmAFlyingSquirrel has logged on_

_IAmAPoolOfLeaves has logged on_

IAmAFlyingSquirrel: Hey, Briar.

Briar: Hey guys, what'cha doing?

IAmAPoolOfLeaves: Not much. What'cha doing?

Briar: Not much.

(pause)

IAmAFlyingSquirrel: The silence is too much to bear!

_IAmAFlyingSquirrel has logged off to panic and run in circles_

IAmAPoolOfLeaves: Ugh. Better go off to retrieve her. Hope the kits don't turn out like her.

Briar: Are you sane?

IAmAPoolOfLeaves: No, I am not sane! If I was sane, I wouldn't be using this cell!

Briar: Right...

_IAmAPoolOfLeaves has logged off to retrieve a crazy squirrel_

(pause)

Briar: The silence is too much to bear!

_Dove has logged on_

Dove: Hey, Briar.

Briar: The silence has been destroyed! Dovewing is a goddess! All hail to Dovewing!

Dove: You can't hail to me, this is a chatroom. Wish you could, though.

_Ice has logged on_

_Fire has logged on_

Fire: Hey!

Ice: Ugh.

Dove: Are you pregnant too?

Fire: Yup!

Ice: Sure...

Briarlight: Who's the father?

Ice: I've got no idea, pee- I mean, ugh.

Fire: Ugh. I mean... Yay?

Dove: What's going on?

Fire: Fine, I'm Ice.

Ice: And I'm Fire.

Briar: Ok.

_Lion has logged in_

_Mr. Lionblaze's Assistant has logged in_

Lion: How could you? I told you do not call me 'Mr. Lionblaze'!

Mr. Lionblaze's Assistant: But I like calling you that!

_Grassy-Boo-Boo has logged in_

Lion: Who are you?

Grassy-Boo-Boo: Grasshawk from ThunderClan.

Dove: Why are you called 'Boo-boo'?

Grassy-Boo-Boo: Fastblaze created the usernames. Don't ask me!

_Donuts! has logged in_

_Pancakes! has logged in_

Grassy-Boo-Boo: Oh no! Save yourselves!

Mr. Lionblaze's assistant: Why?

Grassy-Boo-Boo: I warned you!

_Grassy-Boo-Boo has logged out to save himself_

Donuts!: Hi, peeps! I'm crazy!

Pancakes!: No, I'm even more crazy!

Briar: Are you rivals or... what?

Pancakes!: Yes!

Donuts!: I'm the king of donuts! I hate pancakes!

Pancakes!: And I'm the king of pancakes! I hate donuts!

_Donuts! has logged out to kill all the pancakes of the world_

Pancakes!: No! I won't let him!

_Pancakes! has logged out to kill all the donuts of the world plus Donuts!_

Briar: That won't turn out good.

Lion: So... Briar, Dove, Mr. Lionblaze's Assistant, Ice and Fire are here right?

Dove: Yup.

Briar: Sure.

Mr. Lionblaze's Assistant: Nope.

Fire: Not going to answer that.

Ice: Yup!

Lion: Whatever, time for my master plan...

_IAmPoolOfLeaves has logged in_

_IAmAFlyingSquirrel has logged in_

_Mrs. Leafpool's Assistant has logged in_

_IAmPretty has logged in_

_LoveCloudy has logged in_

_GrayXMillie has logged in_

_HateMille has logged in_

_Cindy has logged in_

_Sorrel has logged in_

_Poppy has logged in_

_Honey has logged in_

_Whitey has logged in_

Lion: Noooooo! My master plan was ruined!

Ice: Where's Fastblaze?

_Lion has logged out because he hates she-cats_

Ice: You do know you have mated with one, right?

Mr. Lionblaze's Assistant: Lion! Wait for me to go ride to the sunset!

Briar: You'll die if you go to the sun.

Mr. Lionblaze's Assistant: Oh. Okay. Then, to go ride to the moonlight!

_Mr. Lionblaze's Assistant has logged off to find Lion_

Cindy: Hi girls!

IAmAPoolOfLeaves: So, did we miss something, Briar?

IAmAFlyingSquirrel: Did we?

Briar: Kind of...

Mrs. Leafpool's Assistant: Leafpool, we got an appointment today!

IAmAPoolOfLeaves: We're now queens, Assistant. Clear the schedule.

Mrs. Leafpool's Assistant: Fine.

IAmPretty: Daisy! I love Cloudy more than you!

LoveCloudy: No, that's not true!

Poppy: Let's stop our fighting and enjoy our last moment pregnant!

Honey: I agree!

Whitey: What?

Sorrel: Yeah... Cindy said we should probably kit one of these days,

Whitey: What?

Cindy: Yep.

HateMillie: Hi! I am Princess Unikitty, and I welcome you all to Cloud Cuckoo Land!

GrayXMillieRules: She's obsessed with the Lego Movie. Does somebody else feel the same?

Fire: Wait for it...

_Fasty has logged in_

Fasty: Hi! I'm Princess Unikitty and I welcome you all to Cloud Cuckoo Land!

HateMillie: OMG! You also like the Lego Movie?

IAmAFlyingSquirrel: It's a terrible movie. Don't like the 'lego' part.

HateMillie: That's the movie about!

Fasty: It's a nice movie! I love Princess Unikitty!

(pause)

Fasty: I'm feeling like there's a taco and nacho battle inside my stomach!

Sorrel - That means you ate too much.

Fasty: No! Tacos and nachos go perfectly together 'cause they're Mexican food! Girl, I'm kitting!

Dove: Me too!

Fire: Me too!

Ice: Me too!

IAmAPoolOfLeaves: Me too!

Mrs. Leafpool's Assistant: Me too!

IAmAFlyingSquirrel: Me too!

IAmPretty: Me too!

LoveCloudy: Me too!

GrayXMillieRules: Me too!

HateMillie: Me too!

Cindy: Me too!

Sorrel: Me too!

Poppy: Me too!

Honey: Me too!

Whitey: Me too!

Fasty: Shut up and somebody... get Jayfeather's butt over here!

Briar: On it!

_Briar has logged out to get Jay_

(pause)

_Briar has logged in_

_Jay has logged in_

Jay: What is it now?

Dove: We are kitting!

Jay: Good for you 'cause I don't care! I'm a gazillion years away now!

_Jay has logged out because he wants to sleep and become older so he can become dust_

Everyone: °_°

(pause)

Everyone: Jayfeather!

_Fasty has logged out to scream_

_Dove has logged out to get Bumblestripe and to scream_

_Briar has logged out to get Jay and to scream_

_Ice has logged out to attack Fire and to scream_

_Fire has logged out to attack Ice and to scream_

_IAmPoolOfLeaves has logged out to complain and scream_

_IAmAFlyingSquirrel has logged out to annoy and scream_

_Mrs. Leafpool's Assistant has logged out to get on the good side of Leafpool and to scream_

_IAmPretty has logged out to attack LoveCloudy and to scream_

_LoveCloudy has logged out to attack IAmPretty and to scream_

_GrayXMillie has logged out to challenge HateMillie to who's better and to scream_

_HateMille has logged out to challenge GrayXMillie to who's better and to scream_

_Cindy has logged out to be pretty and to scream_

_Sorrel has logged out to get a new mate and to scream_

_Poppy has logged out to be pretty and to scream_

_Honey has logged out to be pretty and to scream_

_Whitey has logged out to kill Birchfall and to scream_

* * *

Fastblaze: Lists! Lists get your lists!

The list was like this:

* * *

**Fastblaze's kits:**

**Kit-Katkit (chocolate she-kit with amber eyes), Piekit (pale golden she-kit with blue eyes), Legokit (lego block fur, rainbow colours, she-kit and with green eyes) and CSIkit (black she-kit with blue eyes)**

**Dovewing's kits:**

**Fluffykit (gray she-kit with blue eyes), TVkit (black tom with green eyes) and Musickit (purple she-kit with blue eyes)**

**Ice's kits:**

**Snowflake (white she-kit with blue eyes) and Frozen (white tom with blue eyes)**

**Fire's kits:**

**Bomb (black tom with black eyes) and Flame (ginger tom with blue eyes)**

**Leafpool's kits: **

**Jayfeatherkit (looks exactly like Jayfeather and is blind), Hollyleafkit (exactly like Hollyleaf) and Lionblazekit (exactly like Lionblaze)**

**Sandstorm's kits:**

**Frenchkit (blue, red tom with white eyes), Dutchkit (red and white she-kit with blue eyes), Germankit (red and black tom with yellow eyes), Spanishkit (red she-kit with white eyes), Englishkit (red and white tom with blue eyes) and Worldkit (blue and tom with green eyes)**

**Squirrelflight's kits:**

**SquirrelsCanFlykit (ginger she-kit with fluffy tail)**

**Cinderheart's kits:**

**Hungrykit (gray she-kit with blue eyes), NotHungrykit (gray tom with blue eyes) and LionblazeHasTooManyMateskit (golden tom with blue eyes)**

**Poppyfrost's kits:**

**ILoveBerrynosekit (creamy she-kit with blue eyes)**

**Honeyfern's kits:**

**ILoveBerrynoseEvenMorekit (creamy tom with amber eyes)**

* * *

Thornclaw: Where are the other queens' kits?

Fastblaze: Oh, that. We were without a medicine cat and the other kits died.

Queens without kits: Why? (cry)

Dovewing: Yup. They're cry-babies.

(all of Fastblaze's kits open their eyes)

Legokit: Hi! I am Princess Legokitty and I welcome you all to Cloud Cuckoo Land!

Kit-Katkit: I'm obviously the most pretty one!

Piekit: Pie!

CSIkit: What are we doing today, momma?

Fastblaze: Not much.

(TVkit opens his eyes)

TVkit: Oooh... hotness!

Dovewing: (flips her fur) Yes, mommy is very hot!

Everyone: Ewww...

TVkit: Mommy, that's gross! I'm talking 'bout her! (points to CSIkit)

Dovewing: Oh.

CSIkit: Hi, TVkit!

TVkit: Will you marry me?

CSIkit: When we're warriors, yes.

TVkit: Yes!

(TVkit boogies)

Fastblaze: Party!

(everyone boogies, including the studio)

* * *

**This took me a day to finish! I'm never going to do something like this again. Next chapter will be 'bout... Fastblaze creating the 'Pretty Kitties Group!' and Lionblaze creating 'The Hot Toms Group'! And I'll do it in a thousand hours! -faints-**


	17. She-cat Slumber Party is UH OH for Toms

Dovewing: Fastblaze? When are we going to actually _play _in the studio?

Fastblaze: Don't got any idea. Maybe I should change this fanfic's name.

Briarlight: Really?

Fastblaze: Yup. Anyway, we'll go to a she-cat slumber party!

She-cats: Yay!

Unknown Ginger She-cat with Colour Changing Eyes: Wait for me!

Ice: Who are you?

Unknown Ginger She-cat with Colour Changing Eyes: I'm Fire Crystal! I'm from BananaClan! Do you have bananas?

Fire: No...

Fire Crystal: Aww... Anyway! I'm an assistant! I help Fastblaze!

Briarlight: What about me?

Fastblaze: I don't know! I don't even know her!

Fire Crystal: Yes you do.

Fastblaze: No I don't.

Fire Crystal: Yes you do.

Fastblaze: No I don't!

Fire Crystal: Yes you do!

Fastblaze: You're annoying!

Fire Crystal: Exactly!

Fastblaze: Do you know Pokemon?

Fire Crystal: Of course I know Pokemon! But I suck at that!

Fastblaze: I challenge you to a Pokemon fight!

Fire Crystal: Never!

Dovewing: Lets just go to the party!

(the she-cats go to the island)

Briarlight: We need to set up our tents.

Everyone: Yay!

(they set up the tents)

Dovewing: So...

Fastblaze: Anyone got an idea of what could we do?

Fire: Ooh! Ooh! Me! Pick me! Me!

Ice: Yes, Fire?

Fire: Let's prank call the toms!

(pause)

(all the she-cats laugh)

Fastblaze: OMG, lets do that!

Fire: I'll start! Lets call...

Squirrelflight: Bramblestar!

Fire: Yeah! (dials phone number)

(phone rings)

Bramblestar: (sleepy voice) Hello?

Fire: (manly voice) Sir, you ordered a giant american pizza for $1000.

Bramblestar: What?! I've never ordered that!

Fire: (manly voice) But you have ordered it. Your call is in the Calls 'List'.

Bramblestar: I tell you, I won't pay! I ordered cookies and a box of- STARCLAN IS THAT A SPIDER?!

(she-cats laugh)

Bramblestar: GET IT AWAY!

Fire: (manly voice) Sir, we've left a giant black widow at your home. You need to leave your money in the island and we'll bring it back to our Pizza Parlour.

Bramblestar: OH MY GOSH, STARCLAN! THAT'S A BLACK WIDOW!? (screams)

(she-cats laugh)

Bramblestar: I'LL LEAVE YOUR FREAKING MONEY NOW!

(money arrives)

Bramblestar: GET THAT THING AWAY!

Fire: (manly voice) Sir, we need to count the money first.

She-cats: (manly voice) 1... 2... 3...

Bramblestar: GET IT OUT! (line cuts)

Fire: Hello? Hi?

(pause)

(she-cats laugh super hard)

Fastblaze: That was so funny!

Dovewing: Did you actually got that spider in?

Fire: No...

(pause)

(she-cats laugh even harder)

Fire: Now who?

Ice: My turn! Let's do Jayfeather! (dials number)

(phone rings)

Voice mail: Jayfeather has blocked his phone in order to keep unwanted she-cats.

Ice: Ugh.

(toms arrive at the slumber party)

Bramblestar: START KILLING!

(toms look up in the sky; she-cats too; Fastblaze smirks)

Bramblestar: OMG! IS THAT NYAN CAT?!

Poppyfrost: (wipes a tear) It's so beautiful.

Nyan Cat: Yay! (throws rainbows and sparkles)

Legokit: Fart rainbows!

(Nyan Cat farts rainbows)

(everyone laughs)

Legokit: BEST THING EVER!

(Nyan Cat lands and transforms into Fire Crystal)

Honeyfern: OMG. DO YOU HAVE A POWER TO TURN INTO A NYAN CAT?!

Fire Crystal: Yes, yes I do!

(pause)

Fire Crystal: BANANA! (runs)

Fastblaze: Nobody is to fetch her.

Everybody: Okay.

Dovewing: Quiet a day, right?

Fastblaze: What time is it?

Dovewing: Uh... almost midnight?

Fastblaze: WHERE ARE MY CANNONS OF CONFETTI?! (runs)

Briarlight: So... tune in for the next chapter!

CSIkit: OMG! WE WILL BECOME APPRENTICES SOON!

Kit-Katkit: Yay!

Piekit: PIE!

TVkit: And we'll finally get married!

CSIkit: No. Not yet.

TVkit: Oh...

* * *

**Well, this took me less than the other INCREDIBLE LARGE CHAPTER. -faints again-**


	18. Pretty Kitties Auditions!

**I OWN NOTHING HERE EXCEPT THE OCs (not created by other users) AND THE PLOT**

* * *

Fastblaze: I, Fastblaze, leader of the Studio, name you apprentices. You're now Kit-Katpaw, Piepaw, Legopaw, CSIpaw, Fluffypaw, TVpaw, Musicpaw, Jayfeatherpaw, Hollyleafpaw, Lionblazepaw, Frenchpaw, Dutchpaw, Germanpaw, Spanishpaw, Englishpaw, Worldpaw, SquirrelsCanFlypaw, Hungrypaw, NotHungrypaw, LionblazeHasTooManyMatespaw, ILoveBerrynosepaw and ILoveBerrynoseEvenMorepaw!

Flame, Bomb, Snowflake and Frozen; Why don't you change our names?

Ice: Because we're rogues.

Flame: Oh.

Bomb: Momma, momma! Can I blow up something?

Fire: Sure, dear. Why don't you blow... aunt Ice?

Ice: WHAT?! (runs off)

Bomb kept chasing Ice, until she froze him and Fire had to unfreeze him.

CSIpaw: Yay for Ice!

Everyone: Yay!

Bomb: Aww...

Fire: There's always another time, dear.

Fastblaze: CALLING ALL PRETTY KITTIES!

(lots of kitties came)

Fastblaze: WE'RE DOING A TALENT SHOW TO SEE IF YOU CAN BE PART OF THE PRETTY KITTIES GROUP!

They were all poofed to an X-factor stage, all contestants were backstage and the rest of the cats were

Male Announcer Voice: Please, welcome your judges!

(Fastblaze comes running to the judges table with a light on top of her)

Male Announcer Voice: Fastblaze!

(Dovewing comes elegantly to the judges table with a light on top of her)

Male Announcer Voice: Dovewing! Let's just welcome our next judges: Briarlight and Lionblaze!

Briarlight: Why Lionblaze?!

Fastblaze: Because Lionblaze needs to give bad reviews.

Briarlight: Ok...

Male Announcer Voice: Welcome our first contestant: Blossomfall!

(everyone cheers except Millie)

Fastblaze: So, Blossom. What'cha doing for today?

Blossomfall: I'm doing a cover of 'Good Enough' by Lifehouse, dedicated to Millie.

Fastblaze: Do it when you're ready.

Blossomfall: (singing) What do I have to do?

To try to make you see

Trying to be like you

Isn't good enough for me

What do I have to do?

To try to make you see

(everyone claps)

Lionblaze: MILLIE DESERVES IT! SHE'S EVIL!

Briarlight: Yay, Blossomfall! (punches Millie)

Dovewing: I AGREE WITH LIONBLAZE!

Fastblaze: I LOVE THAT SONG!

Blossomfall: Thank you. What's my points?

Lionblaze: Definitely 9. I'm evil, what do you expect?

Briarlight: 8... I'm kinda sorry for momma.

Dovewing: 10!

Fastblaze: MORE THAN THE INFINITE THINGY OF ALBERSTEIN! 10!

Everyone: 37!

Male Announcer Voice: Blossomfall is part of the group.

(everyone cheers)

Fastblaze: Ice and Fire?! What are you doing here?

Ice: To make a magic show!

Everyone: Yay!

Dovewing: Yay! This is so exciting!

Fastblaze: Wait one second!

(the stage, the seats, etc poofs away)

Everyone: What?!

Fastblaze: I'll choose.

Everyone: Aww...

Fastblaze: Me, Dovewing, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Ice, Fire, the kits who are apprentices who just were born, Bumblestripe, Donutking, Grasshawk, Pancakeking, Fire Crystal, Tawnypelt and Lionblaze!

Everyone who was chosen: Yay!

Dovewing: That's all for today.

CSIpaw: Mommy, when are we going to be part of your heroes' league?

Fastblaze: Soon, soon. In fact, it's in the next chapter!

* * *

**Just been watchin' some Wolfblood episodes. Amazing series! And that's why I took somewhat long this chapter.**


	19. Spy HQ 1

Fastblaze: WHERE ARE THE NEW APPRENTICES?!

Briarlight: I DON'T KNOW!

Fastblaze: Oh.

Apprentices: Here we are!

Fastblaze: DOVEWING! DID YOU SEND THEIR MOTHERS TO SHOP?

Dovewing: Yes, sir.

Fastblaze: I'm a ma'am.

Dovewing: Whatever.

Fastblaze: KITS, ENTER THIS SPY-LOOKING ELEVATOR! AND IT'S TOTALLY SECRET!

CSIpaw: OKAY!

(everyone enters, except Briarlight and Dovewing who disappear)

Piepaw: Where's the pie!?

Fastblaze: SILENCE! (clears voice) As I was saying, you'll be tested to see if you can become part of the Top Secret Spy Association. If you pass, you'll be an apprentice.

Fluffypaw: And if we don't?

Fastblaze: If you don't, you'll be sent to the League of Assistants and later, to R.A.I.N.B.O.W.

Kit-Katpaw: We'll be separated from our mothers?!

Fastblaze: Yes and I don't care. YOU'LL BECOME A HERO OR A VILLAIN FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE!

Snowflake: Umm... yay?

Frozen: I think Bomb and Flame should go to R.A.I.N.B.O.W! They're EVIL!

(Bomb and Flame laugh maniacally)

Fastblaze: I. Don't. Care.

Hollyleafpaw: THAT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!

Fastblaze: AND YOUR BIRTH TOO!

Hollyleafpaw: PROVE IT!

Fastblaze: It's stated in page 1, line 120456544, that no kit called Hollyleafpaw can be born.

Everyone (except Fastblaze and Hollyleafpaw): *gasp*

Hollyleafpaw: IT'S STATED IN PAGE 200, LINE 1, THAT NO CAT CALLED FASTBLAZE MAY BE A HOST OF A STUDIO!

Everyone (except Hollyleafkit and Fastblaze): *gasp*

Fastblaze: That's not true.

Hollyleafpaw: YES! YES IT IS!

Fastblaze: (sigh) Hollyleafkit. Read the cover of your book.

Hollyleafpaw: Fine. (reading) Hollyleafkit's Fake Warrior Code Book She Wrote Herself.

Everyone (except Fastblaze): *gasp*

Hollyleafpaw: I'M GUILTY! OMG, I BROKE THE WARRIOR CODE!

(she runs to R.A.I.N.B.O.W)

Fastblaze: Let her go. She was too annoying, anyways.

Jayfeatherpaw and Lionblazepaw: Yeah.

(elevator rings)

Dovewing: (in microphone) We have arrived at the Top Secret Spy Association of Heroes. Please, remember that you will only be here for a test and if you pass, you'll learn the password, our ways and become a true spy in a matter of seconds. Thank you for flying with Air Dove!

(door opens) (everyone steps out the elevator)

Fastblaze: Wait here. (clears voice) DOVEWING! (runs off)

The place was gigantic. It had a pool, a cafeteria, rooms, shops and a training area. All of that was in light red, light blue and white. And there were also bathrooms, or 'dirtplaces' for cats.

(Fastblaze returns with Dovewing, who has a punched eye, and Briarlight)

Fastblaze: So, you'll all need to pass the test and then, you'll vote for who you want to leave.

Musicpaw: I'm ready for everything! What do we do?

Dovewing: Simple! You need to spy there, locate the enemy, get the 1000 pieces of mice, eat it all and fight until the robot dies.

All the apprentices: WHAT?!

Briarlight: Kit-Katpaw, you're first. Ready... Set... Go!

(all the apprentices do it)

Fastblaze: You're now going to the 'Talking to the Audience About How You Feel'! Kit-Katpaw, you're first!

* * *

**Teller: Kit-Katpaw**

What I think 'bout the others is that each is a great competition. I think we all did pretty well but, I think the worst ones were Bomb and Flame. Cheaters! They should really go to R.A.I.N.B.O.W. So, I vote for them to go.

* * *

**Results:**

Flame: 1

Bomb: 1

* * *

**Teller: Piepaw**

OMG, I LOVE PIE! Wait, am I already on the- oh, hello, my friends! What I think 'bout everyone else? Truth is, I love pie! Well, here's the real truth. I say Bomb and ILoveBerrynoseEvenMorepaw should eat DUST. Bomb 'cause he's mean and ILoveBerrynoseEvenMorepaw 'cause Poppyfrost mated with him first... WHERE'S MY PIE?!

* * *

**Results:**

Bomb: 2

Flame: 1

ILoveBerrynoseEvenMorepaw: 1

* * *

**Teller: Legopaw**

FASTBLAZE, LETS STOP THE INTERVIEWS! Umm... Hi guys! I want to get Piepaw, 'cause she's too distracted thinking about pie, and Bomb, 'cause he's mean, out of the competition. Well, prepare for me guys 'cause you'll be eating lego dust very soon.

* * *

**Results:**

Bomb: 3

Flame: 1

ILoveBerrynoseEvenMorepaw: 1

Piepaw: 1

* * *

**Teller: CSIpaw**

Huh, some of you may be wondering why I am called 'CSIpaw', right? BECAUSE FASTBLAZE AND I LOVE CSI! And Unforgettable, they're both great! And yes, I AM a girl. Well, I'd consider everyone a real challenge. Kit-Katpaw or Piepaw could be a great bait, me or Legopaw could be the attackers. Ugh, I just CAN'T decide. Well, I consider Bomb and Flame as meanies, but they will become ever MEANER if they stay in R.A.I.N.B.O.W, and they'll also be powerful opponents. I'd rather have them in my side than on R.A.I.N.B.O.W's.

I think I'll choose LionblazeHasTooManyMatespaw, his name is too long, and Germanpaw, 'cause I don't like German. That's my final vote and I'm not going to change it.

* * *

**Results:**

Bomb: 3

Flame: 1

ILoveBerrynoseEvenMorepaw: 1

Piepaw: 1

LionblazeHasTooManyMatespaw: 1

Germanpaw: 1

* * *

Fastblaze: So... that's it, kits?

All apprentices: Yes, ma'am.

Fastblaze: I didn't hear you!

All apprentices: Yes, ma'am!

Fastblaze: CAN'T HEAR YOU!

All apprentices: YES, MA'AM!

Dovewing: Better.

Briarlight: We finally got the final results:

(Lionblaze, Tigerstar, Leafstar and Frostbite arrive)

Lionblaze: MEET FROSTBITE! SHE WILL KILL YOU IF SHE BITES YOU!

(everyone backs away)

Frostbite: GET ME A CAT TO KILL!

Skycloud (Frostbite's assistant and mate): Yes, ma'am!

(Frostbite kills a cat)

Dovewing: You mean...

Frostbite: THAT'S THE POINT!

Dovewing: Oh.

Fastblaze: Apprentices, we got very good news telling us you can be heroes or villains. We will show the final results, the 12 cats, not counting Hollyleafpaw, with the most points become villains.

All apprentices: NOOO!

* * *

**Who should lose? I think Jayfeatherpaw, Lionblazepaw, LionblazeHasTooManyMatespaw, Germanpaw (sorry Germans), ILoveBerrynoseEvenMorepaw, Frozen, Englishpaw, SquirrelsCanFlypaw, NotHungrypaw, ILoveBerrynosepaw, Fluffypaw and TVpaw to be R.A.I.N.B. . TVpaw 'cause I want some romance between a hero and a villain. Do you agree or think that it should be someone else? **

**I think I'm exactly like CSIpaw. If I was her, I REALLY wouldn't know who to choose. Everyone seems hard to beat in their own way. I also LOVE CSI and Unforgettable, they're great. AND I AM A GIRL AND I'M PROUD!**

**I'll give you a preview of the next chapter, 'cause I'm feeling generous, 'kay?**

* * *

Fastblaze: We'll interview a very special, and random, cat! Please welcome... Fire Crystal!

Fire Crystal: HELLO, BANANAS!

Fastblaze: Fire Crystal! How are you? Please, sit and we'll only ask some questions.

Fire Crystal: IT'S MY PLEASURE, BANANABLAZE!

Dovewing: Continuing...

Fastblaze: What can you tell us about your past?

Fire Crystal: I was a kittypet, Peelstar cat-napped me... No big deal.

Fastblaze: Peelstar?

Fire Crystal: BananaClan's leader. He's very, very old. And I hate him.

(a cat crashes through the roof)

Unknown Cat: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD?!

Fire Crystal: PEELSTAR!

Peelstar: I have returned, Fire Crystal, and I order you to be a medicine cat!

Everyone: *gasp* YOU'RE A MEDICINE CAT?!

Fire Crystal: I'M NOT ONLY THAT! I WAS ORIGINALLY...

* * *

**Secrets revealed! ^_^ I'm awesome and I love to make cliffhangers and make people suffer! XD! Also, if I get 25 reviews, I'll make a special of how randomness came to be!**

**Thank you awesome ppl, whoever wants to make another OC, please make it in my forum. I won't force you to anything, just suggesting that. Ppl who already have done an OC here, don't worry. If you want other one, just make it in my forum! (link in my profile)**


	20. Spy HQ 2

**Previously_..._**

Fastblaze: Apprentices, we got very good news telling us you can be heroes or villains. We will show the final results, the 12 cats, not counting Hollyleafpaw, with the most points become villains.

All apprentices: NOOO!

**Now...**

Fastblaze: YES! HERE'S THE STUPID LIST:

* * *

**Villains:**

LionblazeHasTooManyMatespaw

Piepaw

Fluffypaw

Germanpaw

ILoveBerrynoseEvenMorepaw

Jayfeatherpaw

Lionblazepaw

Frozen

Englishpaw

NotHungrypaw

ILoveBerrynosepaw

TVpaw

* * *

Fastblaze: THANK YOU FOR TRAINING HERE! JAMES, TAKE THEM TO R.A.I.N.B.O.W!

James: Yes, ma'am...

Fire: Wait, no!

Ice: What not?

Fire: Just needs this!

(Fire grabs a 'Men in Black' memory eraser and puts the apprentices in the car who drives away in a second)

(pause)

Dovewing: FLUFFYPAW AND TVPAW!

Poppyfrost: ILOVEBERRYNOSEPAW!

Cinderheart: NOTHUNGRYPAW AND LIONBLAZEHASTOOMANYMATESPAW!

Sandstorm: ENGLISHPAW AND GERMANPAW!

Ice: FROZEN!

Leafpool: JAYFEATHERPAW AND LIONBLAZEPAW!

Honeyfern: ILOVEBERRYNOSEEVENMOREPAW!

(pause)

Dovewing: (nudges Fastblaze) Aren't you going to cry for Piepaw?

Fastblaze: (sarcasm) Yeah... Piepaw...!

(pause)

Fastblaze: I don't care. (walks away)

The queens and their remaining sons and daughters began crying, but CSIpaw, Legopaw and Kit-Katpaw followed Fastblaze.

* * *

**After a while in the studio...**

Fastblaze: MY AWESOME DAUGHTERS WILL CO-HOST THE SHOW!

Dovewing: What about me?!

Fastblaze: YOU'LL CO-HOST TOMORROW OLD BUTT!

Dovewing: Oh.

Fastblaze: Kits, you'll watch so you can learn how to host your own show.

Fire: (muttering) Terribly.

(Fastblaze glares at her)

Fire: I mean, Dovewing does her job terribly!

(Dovewing attacks her)

Ice: See? That's why nobody wants to hang out with you.

(Fastblaze sighs and ignores them)

Fastblaze: We'll interview a very special, and random, cat! Please welcome... Fire Crystal!

Fire Crystal: HELLO BANANAS!

Fastblaze: Fire Crystal! How are you? Please, sit and we'll only ask some questions.

Fire Crystal: IT'S MY PLEASURE, BANANABLAZE!

Dovewing: Continuing...

Fastblaze: What can you tell us about your past?

Fire Crystal: I was a kittypet, Peelstar cat-napped me... No big deal.

Fastblaze: Peelstar?

Fire Crystal: BananaClan's leader. He's very, very old. And I hate him.

(a cat crashes through the roof)

Unknown cat: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD?!

Fire Crystal: PEELSTAR!

Peelstar: I have returned, Fire Crystal, and I order you to be a medicine cat!

Everyone: *gasp* YOU'RE A MEDICINE CAT?!

Fire Crystal: I WAS NOT ONLY THAT! I WAS ORIGINALLY...

CSIpaw: A crime scene investigator?

Kit-Katpaw: Horrible?

Legopaw: Lego?

Fire Crystal: NO! I WAS... NYAN CAT!

Everyone: *gasp*

And everyone fainted, except Fire Crystal, who took Peelstar to the dumpster with Mapleshade, who attacked him. Fire Crystal used a 'Men in Black' memory eraser and erased that memory.

(everyone wakes up)

Fastblaze: POKEMON!

Fire Crystal: YAY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! GO, MAGIKARP!

(throws Pokeball and Magikarp comes out from there)

Magikarp: Mag- Magi- Magikarp!

Fastblaze: Seriously? That's the dumbest pokemon ever compared to my amazing level 100 MANTINE!

(throws Pokeball and Mantine comes out)

Mantine: Mantine, Mantine, Mantine, Mantine!

Fire Crystal: MAGIKARP, USE TACKLE!

(Magikarp uses Tackle)

Fastblaze: MANTINE, SHOW THIS SQUASH WHAT YOU'RE LIKE! USE BOUNCE!

(Mantine uses Bounce)

Fastblaze: So, you've got a trick under your sleeve? Bring it on, then!

Fire Crystal: I don't. So, show me yours.

Fastblaze: With pleasure. Ever seen a Water-Type pokemon use a Steel-Type attack? MANTINE, USE IRON TAIL!

Fire Crystal: *gasp*

(Mantine lands a direct hit on Magikarp)

Fire Crystal: MAGIKARP! PLEASE, GET UP!

(Magikarp begins to glow)

Audience: *gasp*

Brock: (out of nowhere) Magikarp is evolving!

(Briarlight kills him)

(Magikarp becomes a Gyarados)

Fastblaze: °_°

Fire Crystal: YES! GYARADOS, USE HYPER BEAM!

(Gyarados uses Hyper Beam and Mantine faints)

Fastblaze: NOOO!

Fire Crystal: Hey, look! I'm actually good at this!

(she goes to the forest and her Gyarados follows)

Fastblaze: WHY?!

Dovewing: Because.

Briarlight: Yeah. Because.

Fastblaze: (singing) Let it go! Let it go!

When I'll rise like the break of dawn,

Let it go! Let it go!

The perfect girl is gone,

Here I stand, in the light of day,

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

CSIpaw: RANDOM SINGING!

And everyone started singing terribly, which killed Fastblaze.

Kit-Katpaw: SHE'S NOT BREATHING!

(everyone panics)

Legopaw: CALL THE AMBULANCE!

CSIpaw: ON IT!

(dials number)

Jayfeather: (in phone; sleepy) Hello...?

CSIpaw: JAYFEATHER, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE BECAUSE FASTBLAZE IS DYING!

Jayfeather: (in phone; sleepy) Hi, Leafpool. I already told you I hate you. So, I'll go to sleep.

(Jayfeather hangs up)

Everyone: *gasp*

(Fastblaze revives)

Fastblaze: YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!

(everyone attacks Fastblaze)

* * *

**Yeah, FINALLY the second part. Sorry for the delay, fans. PLEASE, HELP SPREAD THE WORD!**


	21. Donuts vs Pancakes

**Random fight scene at the studio's backstage...**

Fire: (singing) LET THEM BURN! LET THEM BURN!

Ice: SHUT UP! I'm TRYING to fix this cable problem!

Fire: (singing) LET THEM BURN! LET THEM BURN!

Ice: DO YOU WANT DONUTKING AND PANCAKEKING TO BE HEARD IN THE MICROPHONE?!

Fire: How can they do that?

Ice: _Someone _gave them our password.

Fire: Yeah... don't be so hard on yourself.

Ice: Ugh. I know.

Fire: Hear this: (singing) LET THEM BURN! LET THEM BURN!

RAINING DOWN ARMAGEDDON,

LET THEM BURN! LET THEM BURN!

THEIR PRECIOUS WORLD IS GONE,

I WON'T CARE HOW THEY'RE GOING TO SCREAM,

LET THE FIRE RAGE ON,

FLAMES NEVER SEEMED TO BOTHER ME!

Ice: That's stupid. It's better with 'Let it Go'.

Fire: For you, maybe.

(Fire uses fire powers and everything begins to burn)

Ice: THIS WILL CAUSE A MALFUN-

(they both get electrocuted)

**At midnight in the studio...**

Donutking: (in microphone) ALL DONUT LOVERS, COME HELP DEFEAT THOSE HIDEOUS PANCAKES! THE DONUT ARMY NEEDS YOU!

Pancakeking: (in microphone) ALL PANCAKE LOVERS, COME HELP DEFEAT THOSE HORRENDOUS DONUTS! THE PANCAKE ARMY NEEDS YOU!

Fastblaze: (running around) I'M HEARING VOICES!

Dovewing: (walking; sleepy) No, you're not. That's the microphone.

Briarlight: (walking; sleepy) What...?

(Fastblaze attacks Briarlight)

Dovewing: (alert) Okay...?

Fastblaze: Shouldn't Ice have already fixed it?

(Ice and Fire come coughing and all burned)

(they faint)

Dovewing: Okay...

Donutking: (comes running) JOIN THE DONUT ARMY!

Everyone: OKAY!

(everyone follows Donutking)

Pancakeking: (comes running) JOIN THE PANCAKE ARMY!

(cricket sound)

Pancakeking: Screw it.

**At Donutking's hidden fortress...**

Grasshawk: THIS is a hidden fortress?

Leafstar: It's full of dead bugs and rotten eggs!

Everyone: Ewww...

Donutking: FINE! (transforms the fortress into a donut decorated fortress) YOU HAPPY?

Everyone: Yes... Ooh...

Donutking: Ok. You're Group A, you're Group B and you're Group C!

Fastblaze: I'm in Group A or in C?

Frostbite: I'm in B?

Donutking: JOIN THE ONE WHO YOU THINK IS RIGHT! Group A, join the Munchkin Warriors in attacking the Pancake Army Fortress! Group B, you'll spy! Group C, you'll see that nobody watches us and you'll give the signal to Group A! Go, NOW!

Unknown cat: I still don't understand!

Dovewing: Who are you?

Unknown cat: I'm Fallenwater, creator of the Dark Forest.

Everyone: °_°

Donutking: WHATEVER!

(Donutking throws them in donut catapults)

**At Pancakeking's awesome pancake fortress...**

Pancakeking: Wait... soon... any moment...

Pancake Warrior: WHEN WILL THEY COME?!

Pancakeking: I DON'T KNOW! IN HOURS OR EVEN IN YEARS!

(the Groups come)

Pancake Army: ATTACK!

(everyone fights)

Donutking: BRING THE 'ONESTAR'!

(Onestar walks in the middle of the fight)

Donutking: RETREAT!

(the Donut Army and the Groups retreat)

Pancakeking: What...?

(Onestar randomly explodes and kills Pancakeking and the Pancake Army)

(the Donut Army and the Groups cheer)

Frenchpaw: We're all dirty!

Kit-Katpaw: With DRIED BLOOD!

Everyone: Ewww..

Fastblaze: (points to Donutking) IT'S HIS FAULT!

(Donutking runs away)

CSIpaw: GET HIM!

(everyone chases Donutking)

* * *

**I didn't have much ideas on this one. Though next one will be AWESOME! ONE more review and I'll make the two-chapter special of how randomness came to be. After that, I'll make the SEASON 1 FINALE! **

**Please, review if you want a second season. PLEASE HELP SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT THIS!**


	22. GRAND FINALE: PART 1!

Fastblaze: (singing) UNDER THE SEA! UNDER THE SEA!

And CSIpaw, who lived with her mom, crashed through the ceiling.

CSIpaw: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, MOM?!

Fastblaze: (innocently) I just think you, Kit-Katpaw, Legopaw and I should spend more time together.

(Kit-Katpaw, her fur messed up and a towel on her face, and Legopaw, her fur also messed up, arrive)

Fastblaze: YAY! PARTY!

Kit-Katpaw: (screaming) WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MOM, I WAS DOING MY BEAUTY NAP!

Fastblaze: And...?

Kit-Katpaw: (screaming) AND THIS HAPPENED!

(puts towel of her face)

Everyone: *gasp*

Kit-Katpaw: (screaming) YOU RUINED IT ALL!

Fastblaze: But... you look normal.

Kit-Katpaw: (sobbing and screaming) EXACTLY! I MUST LOOK GORGEOUS!

Legopaw: I am on Kit-Katpaw's side.

CSIpaw: (muttering) Creeps...

Kit-Katpaw and Legopaw: (screaming) HOW DARE YOU CALL US CREEPS!?

(they attack CSIpaw)

Fastblaze: WEEE! RANDOM FIGHTING!

(goes into the fight)

**That was what happens every time Fastblaze wakes up...**

Ice: (reading) How to make magic... First step, become a villain. Easy. Second step, be a good singer and sing villain songs. Meh... Third step, kill and wou- woah, woah. That's too much for me.

Fire: ARE YOU READING!

Ice: YES, YES I AM! (clears voice; singing) ARE YOU READY...? ARE YOU READY...?

TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL!

REFORMATION CENTRAL!

TRANSMOGRIFICATION CENTRAL!

CAN YOU FEEL IT?

YOU'RE CHANGING, YOU'RE CHANGING, ALL RIGHT

I HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED

BUT IF YOU AIN'T, DON'T BLAME ME

YOU CAN BLAME MY FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE!

Fire: (°_°) O.M.G.

Ice: Well?

Fire: (-_-) If you sing every day like that, then I'll be an insult to singers.

Ice: What...?

(Fire runs of crying)

Ice: (singing) I'M ON MY WAY NOW!

**That was our random singing scene...**

**At the studio...**

Fastblaze: After some distractions, we got Peelstar's attention with a peel and CSIpaw's attention with CSI.

Legopaw: (arriving) That's tomorrow's script!

Fastblaze: Wha- oh. (blushes) Okay... WHERE'S TODAY'S SCRIPT?

Fire Crystal: (singing) I'M A BANANA!

Dovewing: That IS random.

Daisy: Hi!

Fastblaze: (:|) What do you want now, queen butt?

Daisy: DON'T CALL MY BEAUTIFUL BUTT LIKE THAT!

Everyone: Eww...

(Fastblaze, Dovewing, CSIpaw, Legopaw and Kit-Katpaw throw up)

(everyone throws up because of that)

(Daisy throws up)

The Queens (including Daisy), Legopaw and Kit-Katpaw: (screaming) WE SMELL AWFUL!

(they go running)

Everyone else: (smells themselves;screaming) THEY'RE RIGHT!

(they also go to bathe)

**After bathing...**

Fastblaze: So, we've returned!

Kit-Katpaw: After an awful puking show. (sticks tongue out)

Legopaw: AWFUL!

CSIpaw: And, we kicked Daisy as well!

(everyone cheers)

(all R.A.I.N.B.O.W cats crash through the roof randomly)

Fastblaze: What do you want now? Take the studio? You fail every time you come here.

Lionblaze: But how can you defeat us now? We are more than you!

(R.A.I.N.B.O.W cats laugh maniacally)

Lionblaze: Whatever. We got your studio now, and it's called...

R.A.I.N.B.O.W cats: Lionblaze's Game Show!

Fastblaze: I'll just get m- hey, where's my bat?!

Tigerstar: In the trash.

Fastblaze: My rocket?

Tigerstar: In the moon.

Fastblaze: And my lunchbox?

Tigerstar: In the Cafeteria.

Lionblaze: Kick them out!

(RAINBOW cats kick the good cats out)

Briarlight: HOW COULD THEY!?

Dovewing: Fastblaze, we'll get the studio back, right?

Fastblaze: No.

Fire: Ya- wait, what?

Fastblaze: I said no, the RAINBOW cats have won. We just need to pray to StarClan that we'll be safe. (bows her head)

(everyone bows their heads in respect)

Dovewing: SANENESS IS RETURNING!

Fastblaze: WHAT?!

(they all become sane)

Fastblaze: Huh?

Dovewing: Fastblaze?

Fastblaze: I'm not Fastblaze, I never finished my training as an apprentice!

Briarlight: Jayfeather? What happened?

Jayfeather: Don't know, Briarlight.

(CSIpaw, Kit-Katpaw, Legopaw and Piepaw, who had also been kicked out, got out of a magic shield that protected them from saneness)

CSIpaw: Mom?

Fastblaze: Mom? I'm no mom. I'm Fastpaw, apprentice of WindClan.

Piepaw: EVERYONE IS SANE!

Kit-Katpaw: Except us!

Legopaw: What do we do?

CSIpaw: WE SAVE THE STUDIO!

(apprentices cheer)

(they begin to fade a bit)

Kit-Katpaw: WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

CSIpaw: Our parents don't remember each other, so they don't remember us either!

Apprentices: (°_°) We need to save the studio!

Legopaw: BUT WE'RE FADING!

CSIpaw: THAT MEANS WE NEED TO GET THERE QUICKLY!

(apprentices cheer and run off)

* * *

**°_°** **THE GRAND FINALE! Will the apprentices succeed on taking back the studio? Are you ready for the SEASON TWO after the next finale part? Are you ready to see cats' butts get defeated? Tune in for the next awesome GRAND FINALE CHAPTER!**


	23. GRAND FINALE: PART 2!

**Previously on Fastblaze's Game Show...**

CSIpaw: Our parents don't remember each other, so they don't remember us either!

Apprentices: (°_°) We need to save the studio!

Legopaw: BUT WE'RE FADING!

CSIpaw: THAT MEANS WE NEED TO GET THERE QUICKLY!

(apprentices cheer and run off)

**Now...**

(apprentices cheer and run off)

(CSIpaw, followed by her sisters, stop)

Kit-Katpaw: Why do we stop?!

CSIpaw: We need a plan.

Legopaw: Everything is awesome?

CSIpaw: No.

Kit-Katpaw: I'm fabulous?

CSIpaw: No.

Piepaw: Pie?

CSIpaw: No.

Apprentices (except CSIpaw): THEN WHAT?!

CSIpaw: I'm not sure. There's no one insane around here.

Piepaw: WHAT ABOUT THE CRAZY CATS?!

Kit-Katpaw: What about them?

Legopaw: They're just crazy. (muttering to CSIpaw and Kit-Katpaw) Run now or you'll be insane. (talking to rocks) HEY, ROCKS! I'M LEGOPAW, NICE TO MEET YOU! (to CSIpaw and Kit-Katpaw) Run now!

Piepaw: Legopaw, rocks aren't alive.

Legopaw: Oh really, how'd you know that?

Piepaw: Because I know it. Rocks aren't alive, but PIES ARE!

(everyone face-paws themselves)

Kit-Katpaw: Could Piepaw become un-stupid for once?

Piepaw: Back to the point... THE CRAZY CATS CAN'T BECOME SANE!

Apprentices (except Piepaw): (°_°) O.M.G.

Kit-Katpaw: Piepaw can actually be smart?

Legopaw: Guess she can.

Piepaw: PIE!

CSIpaw: And she lost the 'smart streak'. Fifty nine seconds.

Fire Crystal: HEY PEEPS!

Apprentices: FIRE CRYSTAL!

Kit-Katpaw: Thank goodness you're here!

Fire Crystal: Sush, kits. Such inexperienced kits wouldn't know how to deal with a problem.

CSIpaw: We AREN'T inexperienced!

Kit-Katpaw: Yeah!

Legopaw: Yeah!

Piepaw: PIE!

Fire Crystal: What's the problem, kits?

Apprentices: LIONBLAZE AND THE R.A.I.N.B.O.W CATS HAVE TAKEN THE STUDIO AND FASTBLAZE AND THE GOOD CATS BECAME SANE!

Fire Crystal: (°_°) THAT'S A PROBLEM! (panics and runs around)

(the apprentices also panic and run around)

(Fire Crystal stops)

(the apprentices also stop)

Fire Crystal: PRESENTING: MAH AWESOME WAFFLE ARMY!

(Waffle Army enters)

Apprentices: (:D) YAY FIRE CRYSTAL! OUR HERO!

CSIpaw: Wait, we need more than that army.

Kit-Katpaw: Yeah, R.A.I.N.B.O.W cats are big in numbers.

Donutking and Pancakeking: (appearing out of nowhere) DID SOMEONE SAID ARMY?!

Piepaw: YES AND PIE!

(the Donut Army and the Pancake Army arrive)

Apprentices: THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH!

Donutking: I'll help, but I WON'T work with him.

Pancakeking: ME neither.

Legopaw: PUT YOUR DIFFERENCES ASIDE AND WORK TOGETHER FOR ONCE! THE STUDIO IS GOING TO BE LOST FOREVER AND WE WILL FADE!

Donutking: (reluctantly) Pardon, Pancakeking.

Pancakeking: (reluctantly) Pardon, Donutking.

Piepaw: Wait, wasn't Pancakeking dead on Chapter 21?

Pancakeking: I REVIVED!

CSIpaw: How?

Pancakeking: I won't tell you.

Fire Crystal: LET'S SAVE THAT STUDIO!

Everyone: YES!

(they run to the studio)

Piepaw: (quietly) We must be very quiet. There may be laser rays. Luckily, I've got the piesome body of a ninja.

(Piepaw does some terrible ninja moves on her way to the door)

(Kit-Katpaw walks to the door like nothing)

Kit-Katpaw: There are no laser rays.

(everyone enters)

CSIpaw: I think nobody's here.

(lights turn on)

Lionblaze: Ha! You thought wrong!

(the doors close automatically)

Tigerstar: Yeah! We captured your two friends in order to have 'minor' upgrades and entertainment!

(Fire and Ice are pushed on stage)

Fire: (nervously) Hi, guys. So... you were right Lionblaze stole the studio. Yay!

Ice: _He_ stole us. He forces me to do upgrades for 'Lionblaze's Game Show'.

Fire Crystal: NO NEED TO FEAR! THE WAFFLE, PANCAKE AND DONUT ARMIES ARE HERE!

Frostbite: No they aren't.

Pancakeking and Donutking: WHAT?

(they find out the armies had been killed)

Frostbite: I'M BEING EVIL!

Leafstar (wow, we haven't seen much of her): AND THEY WERE DELICIOUS!

Fire Crystal: WE'RE TRAPPED!

(the good cats scream in terror)

(Tarzan sound heard in distance)

(Fastblaze suddenly crashes with the window in a vine)

Fastblaze: WE'RE HERE!

(all good cats come in vines)

Dovewing: FRESH AS PIE!

Piepaw: YAY!

Briarlight: Ready...

Fastblaze: And...

Piepaw: PIE!

(everyone starts fighting)

(the good cats win and they throw the R.A.I.N.B.O.W cats back to the R.A.I.N.B.O.W HQ)

CSIpaw: CSI!

Piepaw: PIE!

Legopaw: LEGO!

Kit-Katpaw: YAY!

Fire Crystal: WAFFLES!

Pancakeking: PANCAKES!

Fire Crystal and Pancakeking: AND...

Donutking: DONUTS!

Fastblaze: TUNE IN FOR THE SECOND SEASON: COMING PROBABLY TOMORROW OR TODAY!

* * *

**Did you like the finale? I LOVED it. Finally, we've got other main characters, but, next season... EVERY CHARACTER WILL BE MAIN! The next season will be a separate story, called 'Fastblaze's World Tour'. Can you guess what's it about? It's obvious, isn't it? I thank you all for making me feel more ****encouraged by your reviews, I hope you make me feel that way again in my next story!**

**If you want your characters to be in the second season (which will be 'round the world) make them in my forum or with the form of chapter 11. If you want to help me by suggesting a country where the Gang should go, please review!**


End file.
